Control Revamped
by Scion-the-Hedgehog
Summary: The villains of Sonic's world are tired of losing. It's time to move on to a new world. Earth. But, they're not safe there either. Featuring Me as Scion, Nicky as Crystal, Dani as.. Dani, Lauren as Liz, Trey as Grim, Ashley as Ashez, and Ivy as Trozae!
1. The Arrival

_**Control Revamped**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Arrival**_

I was in the worst times of my life. I had just lost the love of my life. I had just gotten back from a week long suspension for getting pissed of at someone who was just trying to help me through it. To those who didn't know me, I was just some random emo kid. I had gone from wearing my usual combination of red and black to just black. I couldn't enjoy writing fan fictions. I couldn't enjoy animating. Nothing seemed to help.

But little did I know that a twist on a story I had written was about to come to this world.

I was sitting in sitting in English class with one of my favorite teachers, but I still struggled to pay attention. It wasn't just my recent loss distracting me though. I could feel that something was different. Something was wrong in this school. And I was about to find out what, just a few minutes after the new principal, who happened to be an ex marine sniper, was heard over the loudspeaker. "All students and teachers report to the stands in Washington Field." Washington Field was our football field, with a track surrounding it. There was easily enough space there for the whole school. But what for? A bomb threat? A murder? Who knows.

I just slowly stood from my seat and walked out, hands in my pockets. I was staring at the ground the whole time, so I got bumped around a lot. At the time, I didn't really care about anything. After about ten minutes, all the students were gathered around the field and awaiting further instruction. I wasn't really paying attention at the moment. Another two minutes later, the principal walked out to address the situation. I never remembered his name, because to me, he's nothing but a huge douche. His famous quote from his introduction speech is basically repeating 'Blah blah blah blah, you go home.'. One of my only true friends commented 'If we breathe, do we go home too?'

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you all here." That was when I started paying attention. When I noticed the monotonous texture of his voice. That it sounded… mechanical. Everyone else thought it was a mistake with the mic. I thought otherwise. "Well, you see, I must complete my programming…" Then everyone freaked out, thinking he was insane. I knew otherwise. Especially once his flesh tore apart and a machine emerged from inside. A machine that I would never mistake. Among early gamers, he was legendary. And when I saw him, I knew this wouldn't be good.

His blue steel hide was very sharp, unlike his later prototypes. The single red beam that shot across the visor on his face seemed to stare through us. His metal spines were sharply pointed, with razor edges. And his right arm was a monster of it's own, a machine gun with a built in rocket attachment and plasma cannon.

"M-mecha Sonic…" Everyone ran screaming, and I stared in horror as he began to fire in every direction, slaughtering students and teachers alike, blood spattering on my face. But for some reason, he was avoiding me. I knew at that moment that the world was quickly coming to an end. And I was an instrument of it's destruction. But if they were being so careful with approaching me, I must also be and instrument of it's survival. Once at least a fifth of the students and teachers had been killed, he began to let the others escape, while I was stopped in my tracks.

There were many reasons I hadn't moved, but I'm still not sure which influenced me the most at that moment. Was it fear? Was it curiosity? Or was it the fact that I had lost the will to live?… I still don't know to this day. But so far, my bet's on the last one.

Mecha Sonic slowly approached me, stepping on the bodies of the slain as the others ran, while I was trembling in fear, having no clue what to do. After he had reached me, my entire body was shaking, and he got right in my face. "Now boy… you know what I want… so say it… and then give it to me…"

"… T-the Chaos Emerald?…"

"That's right boy. Now GIVE IT TO ME!" Mecha Sonic then grabbed me by the throat, slowly lifting me into the air as I tried to keep breathing. So far, I had no idea how to get that Chaos Emerald the hell outta me. Up until that moment, I didn't even know I had it. But as soon as I saw Mecha Sonic, I knew that one of my stories was coming true in it's own way. And I wished I had never written it.

"Tell me boy… how important are these so-called 'friends' of yours?… the ones who have the other six?…" My eyes widened at that moment, realizing that six of my greatest and most true friends were in trouble. I had met them all online, but they were still good friends, that had pulled me back from the ledge of sanity several times. Especially one.

The girl of my dreams. Nicky. Despite our recent breakup, I still loved her. And I always would. And if she was in danger of being attacked by these freaks of existence as well, then I had to end it. I couldn't let her get hurt. Nor any of my other friends. I had to defend them, at all costs. I slowly let go of Mecha's hand and held my hand down and out to the side. I felt an incredible power rising up inside me. A red glow slowly spread down my arm, turning into a bright shine, and in a flash, the crimson Chaos Emerald had appeared in my hand. I quickly thrust the Chaos Emerald into Mecha's chest, and it disrupted his circuits, forcing him to let go of me. But at the last second, he threw me aside and into the bleachers, bending my back painfully and leaving my paralyzed on the ground.

He slowly began to approach me again. And somehow, I felt the pain going away. Maybe it was my will to save them all. Maybe I had regained the will to live. My bet is these days is… both.

"I…" I slowly began to push myself up, as an aura of chaos energy rose around me. "wont…" I stood up limply, my head hanging down, but slowly lifting it with a confident glare. "let… you… WIN!" I threw out my arms and a blast of chaos energy shot out across the field, and I was enveloped in an aura of crimson chaos energy as I transformed. My head grew into massive proportions as my body shrunk, and my hair developed into massive spines. My outfit changed to a black shirt with a red Sonic head printed on it, with black cargo jeans, and white gloves with black rings on the wrists. My shoes turned black with a white strap and a black ring.

I landed with another burst, and stood on one knee, and glared up with my emerald green eyes. "Let's get this over with." I dashed in and summoned two katana, moving at the speed of sound. Mecha Sonic matched my speed, and we collided in a spindash midair. As my blades and his razor spines shredded against each other, sparks flew and a great wind spread out. Finally, we broke apart and I ran over to the goal posts, having a plan. Although Mecha could match Sonic's speed, he had one specific weak point. And I would exploit it. Mecha spun towards the goal posts, and I ran to the other side of the post.

Mecha couldn't see where he was going when he was curled up. As soon as he chopped the goal post in half, he thought it was me, and he uncurled. Just as he did, I dashed in point blank and jammed my katana through the power core on his chest. Mecha Sonic paused in place for a moment, and suddenly went dead, it's mechanical body going limp and falling once I de-summoned my blades. I stood there for a moment, brooding over the loss of so many innocent people. And it was my fault.

Years later, I know that the world is now a safer place, despite the sacrifices that were made. But those people had no reason to die. And I avenged them over the years.

Once I was done brooding, I dashed off before the police could rear their ugly heads. I knew where I had to go. And I didn't have much time, if I was going to save her.


	2. Blood God

_**Control Revamped **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Blood God**_

It had only been two hours since I unlocked the power to become Scion. I was already in Webb City Missouri, making record time. The whole time, I was afraid that I would turn back into my human self mid-stride and break my legs, but apparently, the transformation was endless. Finally, I slowed down as I reached a house that I recognized only through pictures. The home of my ex-girlfriend, Nicky. I returned to human form, slowly stepped up to the front door, and knocked. Only a few seconds later, the person I had hoped to find came to the door.

She wasn't a skinny girl, but she wasn't large either. She was just right, a girl anyone could like. Her long dirty-blonde, almost brunette hair flowed behind her, but at the moment, was slightly a tangled mess. She looked as if she was slightly in distress, from what I could tell, another fight with her mother, or her sister Tammy. Once she realized who I was, a bewildered look came across her face. "Drew?.. What are you doing here?.."

"It's hard to explain Nicky. Can I come i-" At that moment I saw someone down the hall come out of her room that I hoped to never see. His head was mostly shaved, except for a mohawk that tilted to the side. He was a bit pale, very skinny, but had a threatening amount of muscle on him. His deep brown eyes seemed almost black. From descriptions Nicky had given to me before she broke up with me, I knew who it was. Aedden, her abusive ex-'boyfriend'. And even worse. His shirt was off.

"Who's this punk Nicky?" I glared slightly with disappointment.

"I'm nobody…" I looked over to Nicky, getting a closer look, realizing that she was also a bit sweaty, and her skin was tinted red. "I hope you enjoy yourself Nicky.." I slowly began to walk off, ignoring Nicky as she reached out for me, but her hand slowly dropped back to her side and she shut the door. As I walked further down the street, I thought to myself on how horribly I must have screwed up for her to go back to a guy like him. But as a wallowed in self-hate, a scream rang through the air, and struck me into consciousness. I knew that voice. But I had never heard her scream before. It was Nicky. And despite her leaving me, I still had to save her.

I still loved her.

I quickly ran back to the house, and kicked down the door, then ran to her room to find a disturbing sight. Aedden was overtop of her, pinning her down with one arm as he held quickly held up his other hand in a fist, about to strike, while she cowered beneath. I growled in anger and grabbed his wrist before he could strike, but Aedden turned to me, and I saw something even more frightful. His eyes had turned entirely yellow, and his jaw detached as he shrieked, his cheeks splitting open as a solid flow of gelatinous blood flowed between the tears. He swung his arm and threw me aside, crushing me into Nicky's dresser, doing more damage to my back to add on to what Mecha Sonic had done to me earlier that day.

I grunted in pain, my eyes shut tight. But once I heard her scream again as he was about to strike, my eyes opened wide and a powerful red light emerged from them. Just before his punch landed, there was a hole in the wall and Aedden's mangled body was out on the grass, while I was Scion standing a dozen yards away, knowing that this wasn't the end yet. Aedden's mangled body slowly got back to it's feet, and the blood began to drain from it, hanging in the air as a separate mass, forming a very familiar opponent. Aedden's body went limp again and fell, leaving the apparently long dead body once again immobile, as the one who was controlling it was revealed.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Chaos." The liquid creature shrieked once again, an earsplitting sound that would normally strike fear into anyone. But not now. If I fell to cowardice now, I would fail. Besides. At the time, I didn't care if I died or not.

Chaos let out the first strike, whipping his right arm in my direction, which I quickly dodged, summoning my katana and chopping a mass of his body off, leaving it a puddle beside me. He then whipped at me with his left, causing me to dodge toward the puddle. That was a huge mistake. I stepped into it, and my foot stuck instantly. The separate mass I had cut from his arm was still part of him, and still alive. Even worse, I was still trying to move once my foot stuck, and I fell back into the mass, landing on my back. I was entirely stuck now. Chaos then pulled the mass in and held me in his expanded hand, preventing me from attacking. It seemed I was doomed.

Chaos could have killed me there and then. But for some odd reason, he didn't. He just held me there, and suddenly, I saw the blade of the katana I had dropped strike through Chaos's neck, slicing off his head, and causing him to become nothing but a puddle. Once I was free, I jumped forward and grabbed Nicky, the one who had swung the blade, and got her away from him before Chaos could attack again. After just a second or two, Chaos had reformed, and let out another shriek. I just glared at him as I walked away form Nicky, leaving her a good distance out of Chaos's range.

"Chaos, You've been stained with the blood of man, and the blood of a criminal. You're no god. You're as mortal as anyone else." I summoned another katana and got myself into position, ready to charge with something a bit more powerful. "And I'll prove it." Chaos shrieked once more, and I suddenly charged at full speed, mach three, and just as I reached him, Chaos was already about to wrap himself around me. Just before the gap closed, I went into a spindash and shattered his defense, shredding him apart and spreading him across the battlefield. I chuckled as I landed, but stopped as I noticed all the scraps of Chaos flying towards me. I ran out of range just in time, before his scraps collided and Chaos reformed.

"You're not gonna make this easy, are you?" Chaos of course couldn't talk, so he just charged at me, extending his arms toward and around me. I leapt just in time to dodge, but then I found that Chaos had the advantage over me while I was in the air. Before I could land, Chaos was already right beneath me, and grabbed my leg. I was swung to the ground and slammed down, then Chaos spun and swung me into the wall, crushing it down, and demolishing a good portion of the house. Before I could get back up, Chaos pulled me in, weakened and beaten, and absorbed me into his body while I couldn't struggle.

He was drowning me. I could feel him trying to seep into me, trying to suffocate me. I knew I was doomed. The last thing I saw before passing out was the red liquid around me falling to a puddle and I dropped to the ground, falling unconscious.


	3. Obligations

_Control Revamped_

_Chapter 3_

_Obligations_

**I finally came to about three hours after the fight. Everything was a blur at first, but I knew who it was leaning over me and tending to my wounds. "N-Nicky?"**

**"Stay down Drew. After a fight like that, you shouldn't be on your feet for at least a week." Like I said before, at the time, I really didn't care about myself. I sat up anyway, ignoring any pain, though after so many years, I cant remember how much it hurt. She tried to hold me down, but she didn't want to put too much pressure on me, so it wasn't hard to fight it. "Drew really, you need to-"**

**"I'm fine."**

**"Well at least explain to me what's going on." She said it quite sternly, and when she sounds serious at all, I know it's really serious. Over the next ten minutes, I explained the situation and she just had a look of disbelief on her face the whole time. I couldn't blame her, if I hadn't seen it myself, I never would have believed it. And I bet that if she hadn't seen me as Scion, and hadn't seen Chaos, she wouldn't either. Once I was done, it was silent for a few moments. "So I guess you're gonna try and put the team together?.."**

**"I have no choice. Otherwise, everyone's doomed. I'll be responsible for the death of every being in existence..."She slowly looked down.**

**"I cant go with you Drew, I can't abandon school, and my mom would freak..." She appeared to be forgetting the fact that her house was totaled. But, I couldn't argue with her. After having been with her for a total of a year and four months, I knew I'd lose no matter what I said. I sighed slightly, knowing that there was only one option then if I was to keep her safe. **

**"I'm gonna need your Chaos Emerald then..."**

**"Just take it. I wont need it." I gave a slight nod, then slowly reached out and held up her hand, slowly drawing the chaos energy out of her. Within a few seconds, a blue light spread down her arm and emerged form her hand as the blue Chaos Emerald. I slowly took it and absorbed it's power. Strangely I couldn't feel it's energy. But I didn't care. I just cared that now she was safe from harms way. **

**"Alright. I should get going." I slowly got to my feet and started to walk off, not knowing what to say to her. I had so much to say, but I knew all of it would either hurt me, or hurt her. I knew it was best to just keep my mouth shut. **

**"Wait." I stopped for a moment and looked back. "You're going to get Dani next, right?..." I nodded, still just trying to keep my mouth shut. "Well, can I come with? Just for tonight, so I can see her?" Nicky and Dani were very close friends. They had never met in person, but through the chatrooms, they were thick as blood. I thought about it for a moment, wondering if I could handle having her around. I knew it would hurt dearly to be so close to her finally, after a year and four months of a loving long distance relationship, and yet still be single and alone. But I just wanted her to be happy.**

**"...Alright. You can come. And I'll bring you right back home when we're done there. Ok?" She nodded happily, but clearly there was still a lot of tensions between us on both ends. **

**"Thanks Drew..." She slowly got up and stepped over to me, very carefully taking my hand. "Ok, I guess I'm ready." I nodded slightly, not even sure if I was ready to use Chaos Control. But when I felt the power of both Chaos Emeralds welling up inside me, I got the courage to try. **

**"Chaos Control." Suddenly, it felt as if the entire world was rushing around us, our bodies feeling compressed and weightless, as if we had become light. After just a few seconds of this rush, we came to a crashing halt, flat on the pavement of a town that I cant remember the name of. All I remember, is it was in Kansas. I very slowly got to my feet, Nicky helping herself up, we looked around and stumbled a bit as we tried to catch out balance. Clearly, it would take a while for us to get use to Chaos Control. After a minute or two, we got out balance and looked around, I began to sense where the next Chaos Emerald was. I quickly turned around and pointed to a house. "There."**

**"Aright, let's go." We slowly walked up to the front door and knocked, then waited a minute or two for an answer. Apparently, nobody was home. Then we heard someone behind us. **

**"Who are you two?" We slowly turned around to see who it was. I wont lie. She was a large girl. But she was very slightly tanned, with very dark brown hair. I just gave a very faint smile at the sight of her. **

**"Take a guess, sis." Although we weren't blood relatives, through the chatrooms, we had formed practically a makeshift family, always there to help each other when our real families couldn't. I knew that the 'sis' hint was all I needed to say. **

**"Drew? Nicky?.. How the hell did you get here?" I paused for a moment, knowing that there was really only one way to break it to her. **

**".. Well, remember my fan fiction Control?" For the next few minutes, we both explained the situation to her, and I proved our point by becoming Scion in front of her. Dani was silent for a few moments when I finished explaining, and then she slowly looked back up to me, pursing her lips, clearly having bad news. **

**"I'm sorry Drew, but I can't either. I cant leave school, and my family's gonna flip when they find out, you're gonna have to do this on your own. Besides, if anyone can do it themselves, you can..." I sighed slightly. I knew what she was thinking. When I wrote Control, I made myself the star. I made myself the leader, the most powerful, and the one to end everything. It was almost as if the others weren't there. And I understood why she wasn't willing to do it. She still had a life. I didn't. **

**"Alright, then I'm gonna need-"**

**"Her Chaos Emerald?" We all turned out heads to someone who had appeared from practically nowhere, someone we never would have expected to show. It was the infamous red echidna. Knuckles. "I'll be taking them if you don't mind."**


	4. Duty

_**Control Revamped**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Duty**_

"Knuckles?! How the hell did you get here?!" The three of us were just staring at him. We couldn't believe we were in the presence of one of the greatest heroes of all time. Knuckles just stared for a moment, obviously taking my comment as rude.

"Just like how all those villains got here. With Chaos Control. Now if you can excuse me, I need those Chaos Emeralds. Otherwise, we can't put an end to this." Something was wrong. Knuckles never wanted to use the Chaos Emeralds to solve anything. He always saw them as a last resort. Then I noticed the gloves. They were yellow.

"… EVERYONE BACK UP, IT'S-" Before I could finish, Knuckles punched me in the gut and launched me across the street, landing me on my back again. I yelled in pain, unable to move. That's a pain I can remember. It was as if a needle had been driven into my spinal chord. Nicky and Dani quickly backed away from Knuckles just in time to see his red hide melt away, revealing himself as Mecha Knuckles.

"TERMINATE!" Both girls ran form the mech over to me, to make sure I was ok and get me away from it. But as they tried to lift me up, I screamed in pain. After four hits to the back, it was practically broken. I couldn't move at all. They both gave me a concerned stare, and Nicky's stare slowly turned to a glare as she looked over to Mecha Knuckles, who was slowly walking over.

"Drew.."

"Y-yeah?…"

"Give me back my Chaos Emerald." I was deeply surprised I couldn't believe that she was going to fight. But them again, I couldn't, could I? I slowly held up my hand and the blue Chaos Emerald emerged form it, and Nicky took It from me. Dani then mustered her power and summoned out her sky Chaos Emerald. The two of them slowly stepped toward Mecha Knuckles, and a great burst of blue and sky chaos energy erupted from them.

Nicky transformed into a bright blue hedgehog girl wearing blue jeans, a dark blue sleeveless top, red boots, red shades, and a blue barrette, her hands adorning fingerless black gloves.

Dani became a lavender fox girl, wearing a bright blue sweat jacket with lavender stripes and a white tee underneath, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her brown hair flowed behind her in a powerful wind, created from the explosion of chaos energy.

"So Dani, who should throw the first punch?"

"Why punch when you can do this?" Dani reached out with her right hand and placed a forcefield around Mecha Sonic, then pulled him in for Nicky to land her first strike as Crystal the Hedgehog. Once Mecha Knuckles was close, Dani released the forcefield and Crystal unleashed a burst of darkness, blasting it back and leaving a gaping hole in Mecha Knuckle's chest. Mecha knuckles landed on it's back, and struggled to get back up. Just before it could though, it found itself being lifted high into the air with a forcefield. Crystal slowly positioned herself under it, ready for the finishing blow.

Once Dani had Mecha Knuckles about a hundred meters up, she thrust both palms to the ground and Mecha Knuckles came crashing down to earth. But just before landing, just before crashing tin Crystal, she released the forcefield, and Crystal unleashed a beam of darkness to the sky, blasting straight through Mecha Knuckles and tearing him to shreds.

The last few scraps hit the ground and Crystal stopped firing, then lowered her arms as she ran over to me, Dani following. "Alright Drew, hold still." She held out her hands and all she could muster was darkness, no healing light. Her character's powers normally would have allowed light, but her heart was holding her back, She struggled to produce light for another minute, while DanI tried her best to keep me conscious, "Come on… Come on…" Finally, as a tear fell, the darkness emerging form her hands turned to light, and my back began to heal. She had saved my life. A few minutes of healing later. I very slowly got to my feet.

"Thanks girls… I'd be dead if you hadn't fought him…" They were both silent for a moment, just staring at each other, then slowly turned their heads back to me as they deformed. Nicky was the first to speak.

"A lot of people would die if we didn't fight. And we've gotta keep fighting. It's our duty." I just stared for a moment, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"She's right. Forget family and school, neither will exist much longer if we don't fight." I just smiled faintly, knowing that if I could get those two on the team, the others would be easy.

"Alright then. You two ready for a road trip?"


	5. White Eclipse

_Control Revamped_

_Chapter 5_

_White Eclipse_

**In another flash of Chaos Control, me, Nicky, and Dani appeared in Fleatcher, Ohio. Upon appearance, we found ourselves in in a relaxed suburban neighborhood. And we were looking for the fourth member to our team. I could sense where he was by his Chaos Emerald. We quickly walked up to his house and just barged into the unlocked door. Right away, the father of the household, a black man in his late thirties or early forties, was immediately yelling at us. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my house?!"**

"**Shut it pops, we're here for Trey." He just froze for a moment, stuttering, and we navigated the house until we found ourselves in the back of the house, standing in front of a young black kid of fourteen years, genuinely cool type of black kid too, had the afro and everything. He was the kinda kid anyone could like. He just stared at us for a moment, until he finally recognized me and Nicky from our pictures on deviantart. **

"**What the hell are you guys doing here?" I just smirked, knowing that it wouldn't take much to get him to join. **

"**Wanna get away from home and go see Lauren?" I held out my hand and the red Chaos Emerald emerged from it. Trey just smirked at the sight of it, knowing he plan. **

**Within half an hour, we were already in Roxboro, North Carolina. The fifth member of the team was waiting there, in her new apartment with her best friend, Jamie. The front door was locked, so we couldn't give her as much of a surprise. The first one to answer the door, as we all knew, wasn't Lauren. It was her roommate, Jamie. She just stared at first when she opened the door, and Lauren came up behind her to see who it was. Jamie was just about to shut the door in our faces, since she didn't know us at all, before Lauren pushed her out of the way and took her place. "What the hell are you guys doin here?!"**

**I just smirked, deciding to make her guess. "I'll give you a hint. It's like one of my fanfics." Her jaw dropped. I knew I would need to do more to convince her, so I looked to the others and nodded as we all summoned our Chaos Emeralds, the crimson, blue, sky, and white. At the sight of them, I practically thought Lauren was gonna pass out. But she just seemed speechless. Finally, she started to come to after a few seconds, and just stared at us for a moment, trying to get a grasp on it. **

"**Are you saying that I have a Chaos Emerald too?" **

**That's exactly what I'm saying. And we need you on our team. How bout it Lauren? Are you in?" She stared at us for a moment, it being a tough decision, even though her answer would be quite obvious. Trey spoke up after a few seconds of silence. **

"**Come on hun. Join us. We can kick some ass together. How bout it?" once she realized Trey was there finally, she snapped out of it and leapt in for a tight hug. The two of them had been in a long distance relationship for a few months, and now they were finally together in person. This hug of course sealed the deal the moment she finally let go.**

"**I'll do it. You guys need an adult on the team anyways, to keep you in line." We all laughed a bit at this, but we were quickly interrupted by a familiar voice. **

"**So this isn't an entire team of babies, huh?" His voice was just like Sonic's, but with a violent undertone, a menacing laugh ringing out. We all knew who we were up against immediately. Lauren turned her head in the direction of the laughter and growled. **

"**Shut it Scourge! We'll kick your ass from here to Japan!" We all turned in that direction to see the infamous counterpart to Sonic, the green menace in a leather jacket. Scourge the Hedgehog. He stood in a tree nearby, on one of the lower branches, awaiting the moment to strike.**

"**Come on. You don't stand a chance. I'll blast you to kingdom come in no time flat."**

"**Bring it Scourge. I know your powers inside and out, and we'll be able to counter anything you throw at us!" At that moment, Lauren began to glow yellow, and her Chaos Emerald emerged from her hand. We all stepped up next to her and summoned our own, then the light show began. Five different colors, red, blue, sky, white, and yellow, shining bright around us as we transformed. **

**Trey slowly transformed into a red hedgehog with black, flame shaped markings on his spines. His sky blue shoes were adorned with a spiked metal band on top, and he wore a white cloak with a black border. He was Grim the Hedgehog. The Byaku Oni. **

**Lauren became a slightly orange shaded echidna girl, wearing a black loss-fitting outfit with green trim, matching shoes, and the usual spiked gloves. Her dreadlocks were tipped with peach colored markings, and her front right dreadlock wore an odd piece of jewelry, known as the Eclipse Onyx. She had become Liz the Echidna, sister of Knuckles. **

"**Ok guys, here's the plan. don't alter your combat styles at all. Whoever's fastest gets the first strike, and keep him down till we can volley him. Ready?.. GO!" I was the first to take off, as Scion of course, brandishing both my katana and moving at least at mach one. But before I could reach Scourge, he flickered away with Chaos Control. I came to a screeching halt and noticed that he was doing a back flip above me, and before I could react, his chain had been slung down and wrapped around my ankle. He quickly forced himself into a spindash and reeled me in, landing an axe kick into my head, and throwing me to the ground. As I struggled to get to my feet, Scourge dove down to drive me further into a crater, but just before reaching me, Crystal fired a dark beam and shot him in the side, which he just barely dodged the brunt of with Chaos Control. **

**When he appeared, he held his shoulder for a moment, then charged at her, his mind set only on revenge. But before he could reach her, he found himself being tackled aside by a white blur. When he skid to a stop, he found himself facing Grim, surrounded in a white aura of Oni energy, which slowly faded. "How do you like my Oni Blitz?" **

"**Heh… you want a real blitz? CHAOS CONTROL!" In a split second, he became nothing but a green bolt, crushing Grim into a wall, and just before he could land a punch, he found that Liz had landed one of the right side of his face. Scourge tumbled back and growled, And as he charged in again for another attack, he ran into one of Dani's forcefields. He backed up and rubbed his forehead, and just as he opened his eyes, Crystal fired another beam of darkness, which blasted him into a wall. He quickly emerged from the smoke, barely phased, but clearly pissed. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?!"**

"**Yeah, we do." Scourge looked to his left to see that Liz and Grim were standing together, the two of them surrounded in their own aura's, one of white flame, the other of Oni energy. Scourge just stared for a moment, then smirked. **

"**What are you gonna do, huh? Try to blind me?" **

"**Hm… not a bad idea. SOLAR FLARE!" Liz held out both hands and a flash of white flame temporarily blinded Scourge, leaving him holding up his arms in a useless defense. Liz then leapt to the skies while Grim initiated another Oni Blitz, appearing under Scourge and kicking him skyward. Grim then used his Blitz to appear next to Liz, and the two of them massed their auras together into an orb of bright white light between them. Scourge slowly opened his eyes and stared in horror, seeing an attack as bright as the sun. **

"**WHITE ECLIPSE!" The two of them together threw the orb of light down toward Scourge, and on impact, it violently exploded, leaving a long, bright, and almost blinding flash in it's wake. After a few seconds, the light faded, and Scourge could be seen holding his burnt arm, which he had defended himself with, and the new couple on the team was standing before him, waiting for him to surrender. None of us had gotten up the courage to kill at that point. But without a word, Scourge disappeared with Chaos Control, leaving a scarred battlefield behind. And I lay in the middle of it in a crater, helpless and beaten. **

**Was I really cut out for this hero business?**


	6. A Team Assembled, A Leader Lost

_**Control Revamped**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A Team Assembled, A Leader Lost**_

The next day, in a flash of Chaos Control, we appeared in Grand Forks, North Dakota. The sixth member of our team waited there. But her parents would be a problem. Right away, with our chaos sensory, we knew were to go, people staring at us form all sides. We weren't really dressed as warm as we should be for a place like this. It was obvious we were outsiders. The fact that we appeared from thin air didn't help either. After about five minutes of walking, we reached the next member's house. We all stepped up to the front door and I knocked, getting a response quite quickly.

It was her father. He was a tall and bulky man, wearing a plumber's shirt and a bit of a beer belly under it. He looked like he had just recently gotten back from work. Clearly, by the look on his face, he could tell we were outsiders. "What do you kids want, huh?"

"We're here to see Ivy. It's important business. And don't worry, we're all friends."

"… Sorry, no outsiders are my daughter's friends." I had a feeling it would take force to get past this one. I looked over to Lauren and nodded, giving her the signal to take drastic measures. She quickly transformed into Liz and Ivy's father freaked out, quickly backing up while we walked in. I could clearly sense where Ivy was exactly, and I was lead over to the computer. From all the commotion, Ivy was already turned around, and her face lit up at the sight of us. Thankfully, Liz transformed back into Lauren before entering the room.

"Drew? Nicky?… Trey, Lauren, Dani?! What are you guys all doing here?!" She was a young girl of thirteen, with a short cut of brown hair, wearing mostly army green. She was also quite tanned for a girl living in such a cold place.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. It's involves seven shiny objects, and the end of the world as we know it." Ivy just stared for a moment, and her eyes widened as she found herself bathing in the lights of the first five Chaos Emeralds. Finally, in the presence of those five, her own awakened, and she summoned the indigo Chaos Emerald from within her.

"So… I'm part of the team? A-And I can become Trozae?"

"That's right Ivy." She quickly looked over to Lauren, and before we could say another word, her father came back in.

"I just called the police on you! They'll be here any minute, and you'll be in jail before you know it!"

"Forget it dad." Ivy's father clearly looked startled, and he gave Ivy a bewildered gaze. "I'm going with them. And you cant stop me."

"But-"

"Everyone, look at the news!" Nicky's call for our attention quickly found results, and we all stared at the TV. And what we saw was a horrifying sight. A blood red liquid creature was stomping through the streets of New York City, roaring at passers-by, and a young Italian girl with black hair and glowing skin cowered in the corner of the street, stuck on a pole, attached to it by liquid chaos restraints. Chaos had found the seventh member. Ashley was in his grasp.

".. Alright team. It's our first mission. Retrieve Ashley at all costs, and then we obliterate Chaos with the Super Form. Got it?" Everyone nodded, and I took my position in front of them as we all rose our Chaos Emeralds above us.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" In a flash, we appeared in the camera's view in New York City, and Chaos quickly turned his head toward us. Everyone who was watching couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Alright… Ivy, you get him down long enough to get Ashley freed, Me and Dani will round him up for you. Trey, Blitz over and cut her out with an Oni Blade. Nicky and Lauren, provide backup if the plan fails." Everyone nodded behind me, and I quickly became Scion while Dani and Ivy transformed. Ivy became a green porcupine with purple and orange markings on the tips of her quills, wearing white shirts and a purple shirt, and green, purple, and orange sneakers. Once we were transformed, Trey snuck away towards Ashley.

I circled around Chaos at full speed, leaving the beast slightly confused. While I circled it, Chaos began to sling his arms at me, only to hit Dani's forcefield. Finally, I decided to release Ashley a bit faster, and just before Trozae shot a paralytic quill. Dani opened a hole in the forcefield, and Chaos just stretched his body around the quill, dodging it entirely, then slipping out through the hole like a stream of blood. At the last second, I cut through Ashley's restraints, then found myself being struck in the back by Chaos's extended arm, throwing me a few yards away. As I came to a skidding halt, the others ran up to me, including Ashley, who had caught on fast.

"Ok, what's the plan Drew?" A few of them bent over to help me back up. After crashing, I had deformed back into my human self, and so had everyone else.

"Like I said before. Use the Chaos Emeralds to access the Super Form, and obliterate him in one go. Ready?" Everyone nodded again, and we all transformed. Ashley was surrounded in a green chaos aura, and became a black cat with white markings, and long black hair with green streaks. Her outfit was entirely green, including a green loose fit shirt and a long skirt with a cut up the side. Her only unattractive feature was a scar over her left eye hidden by her bangs. Once we were transformed, we attempted to combine the powers of the seven Chaos Emeralds, by holding them as close to each other as we could. But nothing worked. Something was missing. And none of us could tell what it was. Before we had time to think about it, Chaos began to chuckle. His cackling was both terrifying and annoying. We had to put an end to it.

"Chaos… We may not have the Super Form, but we can still beat yo-" before I could finish my sentence, he slung out his arms and grabbed me by the ankle, and Grim by the arm. Neither of us could react in time, we were both slung into the air and toward a skyscraper nearby. At the last second, Grim surrounded himself in an Oni aura as he hit the upper half of the building. But on impact, the aura was released, and the explosion made the building very unstable. Then I was swung through the lower level, shattering the supports. I woke a few seconds after the impact and found that I was pinned down by a piece of ruble, and the building was quickly collapsing around me. I knew that with Chaos Control or a spindash, I could escape, but something stopped me.

An old man stood before me, with eerie and ominous looking eyes, standing there as if nothing was happening. "Tell me boy… do you really think you're any use to this team?…" I thought about it for a moment as I stared into his dark eyes. Maybe he was right. All I had done was make everyone worry, and get repeatedly beaten down. "Why not just lay here? Once the support beams fall, it will be a sudden and peaceful end… you wont even know what happened until it's already over…" He was right. I could just lay there and die. And I would be doing the team a favor. Or, so I thought at the moment. Something about those eyes just… compelled me to listen.

"DREW!" I slowly looked to my left, and saw Crystal standing outside the building, waving for me to hurry over.

"Go on without me! I can't move, so just go, save yourself!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

For a moment, I thought to myself… "You already did…" That moment, the support beams fell.

"Wait, grandpa?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"if the beams fell, shouldn't you be dead?"

"No, thanks to Nicky, I'm alive and well. You see, at the last second, she finally accessed her time powers and got in there to grab me while it was frozen. Then she got out just before time started again, and we both survived. We all did. Now, back to the story…"

"Hold still Drew, I need to check your wounds…" Crystal placed her hands over me, which I had already deformed to my human self. I stayed still as she said, but knew that she would find horrifying results. She gasped and held her hands to her mouth as she returned to her human self, and she teared up a bit.

"What's wrong Nicky?" Lauren stared inquisitively, thinking she had found some sort of wound that was impossible to heal.

"He.. H-he's not hurt at all… he could have gotten out on his own…"

"He what?… but.. That means…" They slowly looked over to me again, and my head was held as low as it could go. I began to tear up a bit myself, and a few soft sobs escaped my lips. Finally, as they all circled around me and held on tight, I began to cry helplessly. I had fallen back into my deepest and darkest state of depression. Even worse than before even. I was willing to break the promise I had made to my friends and family.

The promise I had made to Nicky.


	7. Whatever It takes

_**Control Revamped**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Whatever It Takes**_

"Yesterday's attack on New York City has finally had some light shed on it." A brunette woman with dark skin wearing a red dress is viewed on the TV screen, reporting on the ten o' clock news. "It appears that the beast seen yesterday is the supposedly fictional character Chaos, the God of Destruction, from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, by the infamous gaming company SEGA. We've just gotten into a live interview with the current leader of the team, here it is."

"So, Lauren Berry, what exactly is going on here?"

"Well, to put it simply… the Sonic world is real. It's just a separate dimension. And the villains got tired of losing constantly, so they decided to use the chain theory. If one dimension falls, they all fall. Essentially, they're trying to obliterate all existence. So far, none of them have the power to do so and they're just messing with us. Trying to weaken us and cause mass panic."

"So you're saying it's a doomsday situation?"

"Well, basically."

"And, what are this worlds defenses against it?"

"So far as we can tell… us. Me and my team are the only defense. We're the only ones with powers that can effect these villains."

"And what exactly are your powers then?"

"Well, we all have the power to become our fan characters for the Sonic dimension, by wielding the energies of the Chaos Emeralds. Each of us has one of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and our own character to become. And each of our characters has their own powers as well. It's a decently balanced team."

"And how is that balance upset with the absence of your original leader, Andrew Parsons?"

"… With Drew currently in the mental hospital for traumatic stress and depression… We're not sure how well the team will do. But we wont give up. That's what he would want."

At that moment, I shut the TV off, having seen enough. I was laying in a hospital bed, feeling like I had failed the team. I felt useless. I was now on constant suicide watch and banned from the team until I regained my mental health. And my life wasn't going to clear up any time soon.

It was only going to get worse.

"Grandpa, what was happening with you out of the team?"

"Well, you see, I'm not sure exactly what was happening during that time. But, there's someone here who can tell you. Hun, can you come here please? The kids want to know what happened during my absence."

"Oh, of course. I'd be glad to!"

"But grandma, how do you know what happened?"

"Oh, of course, you don't know my first name. Well, I was on the team. But I'll surprise you with exactly who I was on the team for now, You'll have to wait till a later day to hear that story. For now, I'll just tell it as if I was well… all knowing. Like I wasn't any of them, but know what they did and said. So, anyways…"

Nicky sat on a bench in Phoenixville, Pennsylvania, Drew's home town. He was in the mental therapy unit of the Phoenixville Hospital, and she wanted to stay close. She felt like it was her fault that he had been driven to wanting to end his own life again. Like she didn't disserve her own life because of it. But then again, she also knew that if she would do that to herself, there would be no stopping him from it next time, which was sure to happen if she was dead. She knew he still loved her. And he always would.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was spread around town. Nicky didn't really know where they were, but she could sense them nonetheless. And before she knew what had happened, there was an explosion downtown and one of the six energies she could sense spiked. She knew that whatever it was, she had to get there fast. In a matter of a few seconds, she had transformed into Crystal and was gliding through the air on a dark cloud. Once she was downtown, what she found was a villain that they were all hoping to avoid for a while.

His blue metal hide shone in the bright fall sun, his sharpened claws glittering, and his piercing red translucent eyes could have torn through someone's soul. As he stepped closer to Ashley, who had already transformed into Ashez the Cat, the rest of the team besides Drew gathered around her. Lauren, who had already transformed into Liz, was the first besides Ashley to notice who their opponent was. "Metal Sonic… I should have known you would show soon. You're one of the only few villains who havnt shown up yet."

"Silence. And do not resist. It will only slow the inevitable."

"You shut it Metal." Everyone turned their heads to Crystal. Clearly, she wasn't in a good mood. "We'll turn you to scrap in no time… Even without Drew, we can still win! You're not so tough…" Metal of course wasn't amused. He turned on all thrusters and flew forth, tackling Crystal into a wall across the street. Metal then leapt up from the crater and watched as the dust cleared, showing Crystal struggling to get up, already having a stab wound in her stomach.

"L-like I said…" She spat blood from the corner of her mouth and smirked. "You're not so tough…" Crystal then aimed forward and fired a dark beam, which Metal took the hit directly, and then reached out with his right hand and took some of the blast, absorbing it into his hand. His eyes then flashed as a mass of data ran through him, and he thrust out his left hand, firing a dark beam back at her, which crushed her back into the crater.

"NICKY!" Dani for once was pissed off. She growled and ran over as she threw forcefields at him, which bounced off his back, causing him to slowly turn his head as he barely flinched from each attack. Finally, once she got in close, Dani curled up into a ball and surrounded herself in a barrier, which she then reinforced and propelled at him full speed, only to be epically bitch-slapped away. Dani then crashed into the roof of a nearby three floor restaurant, causing the corner of the building to be ripped off.

"Ok, now I'm pissed." Liz ran into the fray and surrounded herself in an aura of white flame, then aimed her hands forward, orbs of white flame forming on the tips of her fingers. "ECLIPSE BULLET: MACHINE GUN!" Bullets of white fire began to rain down on him, but Metal Sonic's hide was completely resistant. All he did was catch one, copy it, and return the attack on her leaving a nasty burn on her shoulder.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!" Grim charged in and surrounded himself in an Oni aura, then charged the entire aura into his right hand. "ONI FIST!" With one punch, Metal was blown into the sky, but without a scratch on him. And his body was now surrounded in an Oni aura, but black, his spines now marked with black flames.

"Oh no you didn't…" Trozae aimed her quills toward Metal and fired with everything she had, but to no avail. All of her needles just bounced off him without any effect. All she had done was added more to his arsenal, foe his elbows grew long spikes, with poison and paralytic fluids stored in them.

"My turn!" Ashez dashed forth and swiped her arm at him from a distance as she snapped her fingers, causing a laser claw tear made of green chaos energy to fly towards him. Metal caught it with one hand, and suddenly, the tips of his claws began to glow violet, and he repeated her attack on a full scale, using all ten fingers in an X formation. The attack caught her off guard, and Ashez was burnt, cut, and electrocuted by it, leaving her smoldering on the ground.

Meanwhile, back at Phoenixville Hospital, Drew lay in bed, so far in depression that nothing made sense to him at all. He just lay there waiting for someone to come in and kill him. But the visitor that came to him had an entirely different idea. It was another old man. But his eyes… were just the same. The same eerie deep blue, with the same icy voice. The moment he spoke, it was as if Drew was regaining part of his sanity. A bit of reason.

"Drew.. You think you're weak… useless…. But you're not… oh, you can become so powerful… you just need to unlock the power…"

"But how?… and who are you?…"

"Who I am is of no importance… what matters is that you get back up."

".. But how do I get that power?…"

"All you need to do is stop holding back… let out all your hate.. All your sorrow… let yourself free. Let out who you truly are. Alone. Misunderstood. All powerful…"

"Your efforts are useless." Metal Sonic crept over toward Crystal, prepared to kill the one who was weakest at the moment.

"We wont give up… y-you will die Metal…"

"Just stop resisting so I can crush you… Hm?" Metal froze in place as he noticed a new opponent standing at the sidelines.

"Why don't you pick with someone on your level?…" Scion's brooding voice drew in the attention of the rest of the team. None of them could believe he was already up and fighting.

"Hmhmhmhm… Very well. I'll take care of you, then I'll move on to them." Metal dashed over at his full speed and landed a solid punch to Scion's face, trying to toy with him. But Scion didn't flinch. All he did was turn his head from the impact.

*1* Once Metal pulled away his fist, waiting and practically begging for a reaction, Scion smirked and glared at him as his fur became darker. His spines stood on end, and his eyes hazed over, as a blood red aura rose around him. The rest of the team gasped at the sight of this, unable to believe what Scion had become. He had just accessed the dark form. Metal tried to process this form, but he didn't have the time. Before he knew it, a new katana, with a serrated back edge, was swung at him, taking off Metal's left arm. He quickly backed away and held his stump, then reached out with his right hand and psychokinetically levitated his arm back to him, reattaching it.

"Looks like this will be fun…" Scion dashed in so fast that his shadow seemed to be ripped from the ground, becoming an afterimage behind him. Before Metal could react, he found himself being stabbed through the turbine in his chest. He quickly backed up and away again, some of his circuits coming out on the serrated edge of the katana. He attempted to turn away and fly off, but he was too damaged at the moment. Scion appeared in a flicker in front of him, and only had one word to say. "Boom." Scion unleashed a Chaos Blast, destroying several buildings around him. When the light faded, at the bottom of the crater was him, and the surviving scraps of Metal Sonic. *end 1*

Metal was barely together. As a last resort, he used Chaos Control to teleport himself and his parts away. Scion just stood at the bottom of the crater and deformed to his normal self, but his brooding expression didn't change at all. The rest of the team stepped over to him, including Nicky, who was healing her own wounds with her remaining energy.

"Drew, what were you thinking?!" Lauren got in his face, clearly a bit pissed off. "Using the Dark Form?! That's completely against the ways of Team Contro-"

"Don't mention that name to me… We're not that team…We're nowhere near it… And I don't care about the kind of power I'm using.. I got the job done. That's all that matters…" He slowly walked off, ignoring the rest of the team as he deformed. They all looked at each other with deep concern, wondering what could have driven him to change like that.

This wasn't the Drew they use to know. And they weren't sure if he'd ever come back.


	8. Darkness Spreads

_**Control Revamped**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Darkness Spreads**_

The night after the fight with Metal, I was forced back into the hospital. The team decided to keep watch over me in shifts. Nicky volunteered to take first shift, sitting outside my room, making sure I didn't escape. Later that night, she heard something she would never forget. For a whole two hours that night, I very slowly cried myself to sleep. Little did I know, that she cried with me.

The next morning, I woke to find that she had moved herself into my room, sitting beside my bed, her head resting on my shoulder. But I didn't care at the time. I knew that she was only there because she felt sorry for me. I thought she didn't love me anymore. And never would. I had been consumed by darkness.

Once Nicky was up, Lauren took her place. Nicky turned back to look at me for a moment as she walked out, but only met blank, soulless eyes. She quickly walked away and began to cry again, thinking that the old me was lost forever. As she walked, and old man passed by her, with the same oddly creepy eyes. As he passed, an odd thought went through her head.

"If he's gone, then why not follow the darkness in your heart?… Who knows, maybe he'll learn to love you again… and letting the darkness take over eases the pain…"

As she swiftly walked away, tears began to fall and she scowled at everyone she passed. Finally, she got out of the hospital and used Chaos Control to appear on the roof, just staring off into space. She continued to cry until her tears dried up. And with those tears went the last of her innocence. The darkness had taken her.

Ivy was out on the town, looking over the damage done by the recent fight with Metal Sonic. The repair crews were trying to salvage what was left of the destroyed shops and cafés, but not much could be done. And it would take forever to fill in the crater left behind by the Chaos Blast. Many people stood by watching the repairs, wishing they could have seen the fight that caused the destruction, and many of them appalled by the sight.

But one person seemed amused by what he saw. It was an old man with grayed long grayed hair, and eerie ice blue eyes. He smiled at the sight, while many people just walked past him and ignored his gaze, as if he wasn't even there. But Ivy saw him. And Ivy heard a voice in her head that she would never forget.

"You're the smallest of the team, aren't you?… and the weakest. You have no real power. Your attacks didn't even phase Metal Sonic at all, did they? The only way you could is if you allow the darkness to take you. Let it swallow you whole, then you will have the power to be equal, or even greater than them."

Ivy knew he was right. She needed the power. And she would do whatever it took to get it.

DanI sat in Reeve's Park, only a few blocks down the street from the hospital. She could see about a dozen random little children running about happily as they ignored the fact that the world was in imminent danger. But DanI knew. She knew well. And she felt like she couldn't do a thing about it.

Her forcefields were only a defensive measure. She couldn't attack. She couldn't do anything. And a lot of their enemies could just break through the forcefields if they tried hard enough. She felt like the most useless member of the team.

But an old man came and sat next to her, as if it was just a coincidence. He was silent for a moment, then began to talk. Very calmly, as if it was just a casual meeting with an everyday person.

"You know, a lot of people see darkness and shadows as a bad thing… like only a means to destruction and corruption. That's the reason you were so hard on Drew for using the Dark Form…. But, think of it this way." She slowly turned and looked to him, seeing his icy blue eyes. "If it weren't for the darkness, we would have no night. No sleep. No rest. And we wouldn't have the energy to go on. Without darkness, the blinding lights would burn us all beyond ashes. Sometimes, darkness is a good thing." He turned to look at her, smirking slightly. "Darkness is part of the cycle…"

And all cycles must come to an end.

Only a few miles away, Lauren was exploring beautiful Valley Forge. As she sat on the steps beneath a monument, watching over the dozens of dear in a nearby field, she could see someone out in the field, feeding them. It was an old man, but from the distance, that was all she could make out. His hunched back was the only sure detail. But as he slowly turned his head towards her, all the deer began to run from him. As if he was giving off a vibe they just didn't like. And a voice ran out in her head as she peered into the old man's eyes.

"All your life, people have been pushing you around, and hurting you, even your own family. Why help them? Sure, you have to defeat all of these villains, but why bother holding back so you don't hurt them? All they've done is hurt you… so why not take the risk of possibly hurting them back?"

Meanwhile, Trey was hanging out at a local bowling alley, Phoenix Lanes, just sitting back and watching the other players. He was offered a free game, but he didn't take it. As he sat there, he slowly looked down the hall and saw that across the alley, an old man was watching him.

"You couldn't do anything against Metal, could you? Nothing to avenge the pain he caused your dear Lauren… you just didn't have the power. You focus on love to make the Oni Aura good, but why not your hate for those who hurt her and the others? Let hate consume you…"

Ashley was walking around a calm suburban part of town, trying to find a place to escape and forget her troubles. But she only thought about them more.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley…. You really don't know what you're doing on this team, do you?… the man you use to love doesn't even notice you, and the rest of them forget you during battle… you were even the last one they thought to go and recruit. SHOW them you deserve to be there. Reach out for the power and TAKE IT!"

At that moment, a red cloud began to emerge over Valley Forge. A red cloud that quickly spread across the entire visible sky…"


	9. Doom Arises

_**Control Revamped**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Doom Arises**_

"Black Doom…" The old man peers into the sky with his eerie blue eyes, smirking at the sight of the emerging red storm, beckoning him. "I grant thee the power of darkness… to absorb all dark chaos energy at will. Turn the team's new weapon against them!" The eye of the dark cloud widened, and a storm began to fall. A storm of monsters, large and small, worm-like and humanoid. Hawkish and Brutish. These were the black arms. They marked the arrival of Earth's Doom.

Lauren could see the eye of the storm from her perch on top of a statue in Valley Forge. She had already transformed to Liz, but the green markings on her outfit had changed to red, her pants were gone, and the shirt had grown into a short dress. Her white markings became black, and her eyes glazed over. Dark Liz had emerged.

A few moments later, the rest of the team appeared around her, including me. As we appeared in our character forms, we all had subtle or major differences.

Crystal's spines had turned very spiky and rigid, her light blue fur much more grayed and darker, her nails grown to claws.

Dani's hair was floating into the air, the sky blue of her outfit turned black, and her lavender fur darkened.

The flame pattern on Grim's spines receded further down his spines, and the black and white on his cloak were reversed, his Oni Aura now blackened.

Trozae's shirt had also extended to a short open dress, and her sneakers changed to high heels. Her bright green fur had become a sickening poisonous green.

Last, Ashez had the same outfit, but all of her green clothes and markings had become red, as well as her eyes.

I peered across the field full of Black Arms warriors, and my soulless eyes were set ablaze with hatred and sorrow. "Alright…Team Chaos… Let's go."

We all took off down the hill at incredible speed, but my speed was the greatest. As I charged through the crowd, everything I ran into was crushed and obliterated, leaving masses of purple blood lying on the grass.

Crystal began to surround herself in darkness and flames, and unleashed a massive burst of both in a dome of destruction, swallowing a massive portion of the army in one blow.

Dani for once was on the offensive, creating razor edged forcefields, and controlling them as they flew around the field and cut the soldiers to ribbons. She laughed maniacally at the sight of the blood, truly revealing her consumed nature.

Grim's black Oni Aura made him almost indestructible against them, landing fatal blows with every punch, caving in their skulls and breaking their ribs. A pile of bodies began to form around hi in a circle, only growing higher by the second.

Liz had been consumed by the Lunar and Umbra fractions of the Eclipse, her white flames turning black. Every punch she landed crushed her opponent into the ground or blasted them into the skies with a burst of black flames, slowly and endlessly burning away the field. As one snuck up behind her, she lunged around and extended her bionic right hand toward it, grabbing the soldier by the neck and slinging him toward the others.

Trozae pulled a few spines out of her head and they grew to the size of bow staves, and she spun them in each had as she ran, cutting into them and planting acids in their bodies that caused them to foam at the mouth and keel over, dying in seconds.

Ashez stood still in the middle of the field, and the many soldiers circling her were very hesitant to attack. But when one of them finally did, before they even knew what had happened, it was split in half mid-jump. As more of them approached, they were horribly mangled and torn without Ashez making a single move, only glaring at them with menacing eyes.

After only a few minutes, the entire army had been obliterated. Not a single soldier left. But we knew it wasn't over, for the eye of the storm hadn't closed. The storm hadn't dispersed. We looked to the skies and into the eye to see that a dark being was slowly descending from it, a being without legs, with two horns and three eyes, his blood red cloak floating like a wisp of smoke around him. We all knew this villain well. Black Doom had arrived.

"Foolish mortal children… you may have defeated my army, but you stand no chance against a god like me!" As he finally descended to the field before us, our entire team began to surround itself in dark chaos energy, like wispy fiery shadows, hovering in the air as a black veil around our hearts. Doom just chuckled at us, believing that he alone would be the victor. "Come at me with everything you have!"

I was very hasty as usual. I flew at him with greater speed than ever, and spun into him at around mach five. But I only crashed into his arm, and he thrust me aside as If I was nothing. Grim was next, dashing in a an Oni Blitz, but Doom took the attack and seemed to grow slightly, then throwing him aside as well. He then looked to his shoulder to see that it was cut slightly, and when another one of Dani's forcefields shot towards his neck, he just absorbed the energy and grew again. Dani ignored his growth, all of us being blind to his strategy, and only causing him to grow more with every forcefield he absorbed.

When Crystal finally jumped in to attack, planning to explode in his face, four tentacles emerged from Doom's back, and they wrapped themselves around her mid-air. When she unleashed the blast of darkness and flames, it only made him grow further, and her squeezed her to the point of almost passing out before tossing her aside. Liz then fired a machine gun array of Dark Eclipse Bullets, only to make him grow even faster. Once she gave up shooting, Trozae threw an acid spike, which stabbed into where his heart should be, only to have him rip it out and crush it as the wound shut in seconds. Ashez then stepped up close to him and her invisible hands attempted to crush him, but Doom only stood there as he absorbed the power she was applying to him, growing already to three times his normal size.

Everything we threw at him was useless. But not it was his turn to attack. He simply thrust his arm to the side, and a large array of razor sharp Dark Waves shot out, leaving us scarred and tattered, laying on the ground helpless. We truly were much weaker than we had thought. We focused only on power, and not on our durability. We were even weaker than before. And we had no clue why.

But in my corrupted and confused state, caring only about destroying him. Not about my life, or anyone else's lives. I slowly got back to my feet as hatred and anger consumed me. The Chaos Emeralds slowly emerged from the seven of us and they took on a blackened color, auras of shadow emerging from them. The rest of the team stared in horror, as if slowly coming to their senses, seeing the monster I had become. My eyes slowly turned black, and my fingers grew claws. My spines stood on end and aimed to the darkened skies, my fur turning black. Finally, my dark aura reached unbelievable proportions, completing my transformation. I had become Superdark Scion.

"Hmhmhmhmhmm.. Very well then. Come at me. Show the power of darkness…" I was silent, my body limp and motionless, until in the blink of an eye, I flickered over and landed a solid backhand to his face, which he recovered from fast enough to grab my leg and throw me into a crater. I quickly got to my feet and appeared in front of him again, then limply thrust out my arms as a pulse of dark chaos energy shot through the air, tossing the rest of the team aside. As they landed, they returned to their normal character selves, the darkness within them faded away.

"Drew, stop this! You're going to destroy us all!" I ignored Liz's words, and lifted my head to see that Black Doom had finally taken on the form of Devil Doom. I charged in for another attack, only to be met by a beam of red dark chaos energy, which threw my into the mountainside, leaving me laying in a crater. I growled and flew back at him, wondering why none of my attacks were working. Finally, I summoned my katana and drove myself into a spindash, both blades aimed at him backhanded, the serrated edges facing him. But on impact, his wounds only healed instantly as he grew further, taking on double the size of the original Devil Doom.

When I finally stopped spinning, he grabbed me with both hands and began to squeeze all the dark energy out of me. Finally, he took on three times the size, and his body became extremely grotesque, as if made of the Black Arms tentacles. He then threw me into the air, deformed to my normal Scion state, and thrust out his arm, both of them splitting into dozens of tentacles, which volleyed me around in the air, beating me half to death. Nicky screamed for him to stop and show mercy, tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of me painfully dying.

Finally, I was thrown to the ground beside her, landing in a small crater, barely conscious. She ran over to me and tried to lift my head up, to look me in the eyes. "Drew, please, you cant die! I cant stand to see you die… I just cant!" Her tears fell on my face, and I just continued to wonder why she cared at all. "Please Drew… I-I… I still…" She paused for a moment, knowing she had to say it before she lost me. "I STILL LOVE YOU!"

But it was too late. I was already gone…


	10. Love Prevails

_**Control Revamped **_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Love Prevails**_

Nicky was bent over my body, crying over the lost of her beloved. She never even got to tell me that she still loved me. That she made a mistake by leaving me. That she cried every time she heard a love song. That I was her world. She thought she would never get the chance to tell me at all. Her tears flowed in waterfalls over my face, while the rest of the team teared up around her, Ashley and Lauren holding their heads low, trying not to show the pain in their eyes.

But as sorrow consumed Nicky, and she transformed into Crystal again, there was something horribly wrong. Her sorrow, her hate for Doom, had consumed her. Her fingers grew long and razor sharp claws, her teeth grew to fangs, and her fur slowly turned black as she stood, her aura taking on the form of a demon around her. She had emerged as Demonic Superdark Crystal. Only darkness consumed her heart now.

The rest of the team cowered at the sight of her, backing away as she turned towards doom, tears still flowing from her eyes, the tears slowly turning to tears of blood. "You… YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! III'LL KIIILLL YOOOUUUU!!!" Her screams could be heard for miles. People watching the scene from around the world knew that this wouldn't end well either way.

She finally took to the air and extended her aura in the form of a massive clawed hand, which cut off several of his tentacles, but they grew back in an instant, while the rest of his body grew as well. She then simply glared, and an explosion went off at his shoulder, blasting al the tentacles off in one go. But once again, they repaired and he grew further, becoming more and more behemoth of a monster by the second. But Nicky didn't care. She just wanted to kill him. She rose both hands over her head and created a massive orb of darkness over her, surging with so much power, that the world could feel a sense of imminent doom.

She threw it with all the force she could muster, crashing into Black Doom and exploding with the force of a megaton of TNT. But it didn't work at all. As the smoke faded, Doom hovered above the crater created by the blast, and grew to six times the size of his normal Devil Doom form. It seemed we were all Doomed. Nicky was back on the ground, having used up every last ounce of her Superdark form's power in that attack. She looked back to the sky and glared, ready to use the Chaos Emeralds this time to access the form as tears continued to roll down her cheeks, but something happened at that moment that nobody expected.

"Calm down hun… We'll never be able to beat him this way…" She could feel a hand on her shoulder, and a voice she thought she would never hear again. Her eyes widened as she turned around and saw who it was. Me. The man who had supposedly died only minutes before. I guess they should have checked me for a pulse. I just smiled as I looked into her eyes showing nothing but love. Even after all the sorrow I had been through without her, I was overjoyed to have her back. To know that she still loved me.

Once Nicky had finally gotten a grasp on what was going on, she quickly rushed in and hugged me tight, not wanting to ever let go again. I held on just as tight, maybe even a little tighter, although I kinda doubt that. She was almost crushing my ribs. After a few seconds, I slowly let go and pushed her away gently, giving her a serious stare, then looking back to the others. "Alright guys… there's only one thing we can do that can give us the power to beat a guy like him. And now that everything's out in the open… the Chaos Emeralds should work. You guys ready?"

They all simply nodded, knowing that we were all about to be overwhelmed by an incredible amount of positive chaos energy. A power that we knew we would eventually have to use. We arranged ourselves in a V formation, with me at the front, and Nicky to my right. I couldn't see exactly how the rest of them were in formation, but I could sense the locations of the seven Chaos Emeralds in them. "Ok then… Chaos…"

"CONTROL!" In a great flare of golden light, we slowly transformed into our characters again, and then took on a higher form than we had ever reached before. Our fur and spines and dreads turned golden and aimed to the skies. We had become seven great Super Forms.

"What?! HOW COULD THIS BE?! THE OLD MAN LIED TO ME!!!"

"Face it Doom. You were guaranteed a fate of destruction from the moment you chose to cross us. From the moment you chose to destroy our world."

"We know your tricks inside and out now, and nothing you do can surprise us!"

"So why don't you just lay back and die already so we don't have to take the time to kick your ass?"

Doom glared with his one eye, then roared in discontent, wanting nothing more then to obliterate us.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" All seven of us took off at full speed, each with our own strategy to take him down as a team. I sat back and waited, trying to regain my strength before striking. Grim activated another Oni Blitz and struck right through his left wing, then spun around and struck his right wing, turned around and smirking at the look on his face as he went crashing to the ground.

As he fell, Ashez came up on his right and swiped a laser claw at his shoulder, removing all the tentacle emerging from it, just as Dani created a bladed forcefield and did the same to his left. When his arms were removed, the tentacle forming the miniature Black Comet underneath him split to attack, but Crystal and Liz fired a massive array of light beams and Eclipse Bullets, breaking them off one by one as they lashed out. As a last measure before the final strike, Trozae pulled a quill out of her head and grew it to around ten foot long, filled with paralytic fluid. She then dove down and stabbed Doom in the chest, the fluid quickly streaming throughout his body, leaving him paralyzed.

"Everyone, focus all your chaos energy on me!" I held up my katana to the skies, awaiting their gift of power. They each aimed a hand to my katana, and powerful golden aura's flowed over to me, then sealed onto the edge of my blade, making it capable of cutting through almost anything. I smirked as I stared down Black Doom, who was now only a stump of a body with a head and one eye. "Looks like this is it Doom. Any last words?"

"My brethren in this plan will destroy you all! Just you wait!"

"Don't count on it…" I focused the rest of my power into the blade, then switched the blade into a over handed downward strike position, then threw myself into a spindash. "Super… Control…. BLADE!" At that moment, I stabbed the blade into Doom's eye, and a beam of chaos energy went straight through him, his body quickly burning away from the overload of positive energies. Doom was done. *end 1*

The seven of us quickly powered down and returned to our normal selves, as Nicky and I ran to each other, quickly falling into each other's arms. As we held each other close and tight, I stared deep into her eyes, as well as her into mine. I was ready to say what I hadn't said to her in so long. "I love you Nicky…"

"I love you too Drew…" it was silent for a few moments, until finally, we leaned in and shared out first kiss. I felt me heart skipping beats, and could feel the sun shining down upon us as the clouds faded. Around the world, crowds who had been watching the fight cheered loudly, loud enough for us to hear from the middle of Valley Forge. After a few seconds, we broke our lips apart and looked into each other's eyes with wide smiles, then looked around to see that some of that cheering was closer than we had thought. A crowd of people who wanted to see the fight live was surrounding us on the hillsides, congratulating us for a battle won, and a love rekindled.


	11. A Hidden Fear, A Hidden Hatred

_**Control Revamped**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A Hidden Fear, A Hidden Hatred **_

"Team Control, GO!" I ran in at full speed and backflipped in front of Scourge, kicking him in the chin, launching him skyward with ease. Once he was in the air, it was the rest of the team's turn to kick some ass. Liz and Grim got underneath and grabbed onto each other's hands, then ran into a circle until they both upgraded to Demonic and Angelic forms, growing wings of each kind, then let go and flew in a spiral up towards him, creating a white tornado of Oni Aura and flames, leaving Scourge horribly burnt.

As Scourge opened his eyes and looked up through the eye of the tornado, a green light came crashing down on him, and Ashez stabbed her laser claws into his chest, crushing him into the ground like a bolt of lightning, and blasting the tornado apart in a beautiful array of white lights. Once Scourge opened his eyes again, he saw Ashez jumping back just as Crystal came down from above with a hammer fist full of flames and light. On impact, another bright explosion engulfed the battlefield.

Scourge struggled to get to his feet, but then realized that he had landed on a bed of Trozae's quills, leaving him paralyzed. His eyes widened for a moment and shook, bloodshot from the thought that this may be his end. Dani suddenly created a forcefield around him and lifted him back into the air so he was in a standing position. When he looked forward, He could see that I was standing in a three-point racing position, ready to take off at any second. "N-no! This cant be! You can't destroy me!"

"Think fast Scourge." I took off at mach three, but suddenly, just as my right foot left the ground, my gold ring buckles broke off, and my power was no longer restrained. In a split second, I went crashing through him at mach ten, emerging on the other side with nothing but a shattered forcefield and a mangled mist of dark chaos energy in the air. I smirked wide, loving the feeling of destroying another evil bastard. The surrounding crowd cheered, and so did people watching around the world. This had been our most impressive display of combat yet, and this was just the beginning.

He was only the third villain we had destroyed, the other two being Black Doom and Iblis. When we destroyed Iblis, Mephiles finally got so pissed off that he revealed himself as the same old man that had corrupted us a year ago. I kinda expected it was him.

We all returned to our human selves and gathered together. You know, it's amazing how much can change in a year. For one, my acne had completely cleared up, and I was one handsome son of a bitch. Or, that's what I was told. Nicky had slimmed down slightly like she always wanted. Also, she streaked her hair blue, another touch she always wanted to add. Dani had slimmed down a lot actually. She was about the same as Nicky was when I met her. Trey had grown to be quite a tall young man, practically looked like a pro basketball player. Liz had slimmed slightly and had treatment for the few scars on her face. Ivy had grown into quite a fetching young girl, who practically every fan boy of Team Control wanted. Sadly, because her boyfriend Jeff wasn't on the team, a lot of people didn't know she was already taken. Ashley on the other hand, was also a huge interest with the boys. She was the only single girl on the team, and just as good looking as the rest.

Over the course of a year of our involvement in international politics and science, we had finally gotten the world to straighten out and stop all the stupid wars and skirmishes. Now our only wars were against gun control, drugs, keeping pollution under control, and of course, against the villains plaguing our planet. But for some reason, none of them seemed interested in a fight to the death. It seemed they were training, or planning something on a grand scale.

But at the time, we didn't care. We had just taken a huge leap towards putting the planet back into normalcy, even better than it's formal normalcy actually. And we all had something big to look forward to anyways. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Black Doom's destruction. And a huge festival is going to be held at the very spot that we had fought him. Of course, we would be the stars of the festival, and we would be up to our necks in people asking for autographs, but we would still enjoy it.

Once we were gathered together, we all just seemed to ignore the crowd, just chatting about who we should hunt down next. Personally, I had no clue who I wanted it to be. Everyone else was kinda clueless at the moment it seemed, so we just decided to make it whoever attacks us next. After that little chat, I turned to Nicky and took her hand, slowly walking away from the team. "Hey hun… It's been a while since we had a chance for a real date. How bout tomorrow after we've been to the festival for a while, we split and go see a movie? For a little privacy, I can take you back to my place for it. Neither of us wants to be barraged with fan boys and fan girls asking for autographs while trying to watch a movie."

She giggled a bit a bit from this, and gave me a quick nod. "Of course hun. It's been too long since we've gotten some time alone…" She leaned against me as we walked, holding tight onto my arm. As people began to approach us asking for autographs as usual, we used Chaos Control to escape and go back to my house for a bit. She needed some time to recover before going to see her mother, who hates to see her battle scarred after a big fight.

The next day, people were gathered in mass at Valley Forge, awaiting the arrival of their heroes. Suddenly, as they looked to the front stage, seven massive beams of light, each a different Chaos Emerald color, shot into the sky as we appeared, one in each. The crowd cheered as we stood, all of us waving to our fans and me trying not to tell them off about being such raving lunatics over us. Once that was over, we just randomly walked around the festival, enjoying the food and games, me owning at DDR with my incredible speed and precession, and me and Nicky even got a painting done of us. Of course, we got it all for free.

The festival seemed like it couldn't be going any better. And we were right. It was at it's peak, and was only about to become Hell on Earth. The entire festival stopped and turned at the sound a familiar laugh, mechanical and deep. As they looked to the night sky and the top of the statue of us defeating Black Doom, they could see a metallic shine and two piercing red eyes. Metal Sonic slowly held out his hands and a flickering shine of dark energy came across the jewels in his palms. Just as everyone began to scream and run, he fired into the crowd with exploding Eclipse Bullets, killing dozens of people in seconds. And he was laughing the whole time.

As I watched this form the edge of the festival, my eyes widened and shook, practically paralyzed by the sight. It was just like a year ago. When I first gained my powers. When Mecha Sonic killed half my school. Killed all of my friends. Left me with nothing. A cold sweat dripped down my face and I slowly grit my teeth. Mt fists clenched and my entire body began to shake. The rest of the team turned and looked to me as they felt the Chaos Emeralds being ripped from them and attracted to me, as if my hatred had become a magnetic pull.

My eyes turned red for a moment, and I became Scion in an instant, my spines turning upward and my fur turning gold. My Super Form eyes became bloodshot and enraged, a fire behind them like no other. "METAL SONIC! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!! YOU'LL PAY WITH YOU EXISTENCE!!!!"


	12. Lies

_**Control Revamped **_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Lies**_

I hover above a crowd of running a screaming people, littered with the dying and the dead, children huddling over their dead parents, close friends holding each other in their last moments. The bloodlust in my bloodshot eyes is beyond imagining. I glare across the battlefield towards the one who committed the hanus act, Metal Sonic. As people run screaming, Metal Sonic slowly turned his head towards me, revealing a new mechanical mouth he had formed for himself, smirking with a toothy grin. The rest of my team just stared, wondering what had driven me into such a state of enraged insanity to instill myself with the power of the Fleetway Super Form.

Behind my eyes was a reflection of a memory that has haunted me since the day I received my powers. The memory of losing almost all of my friends. Every one besides the six that were with me now. But the memory was still strong. Seeing Metal's older brother Mecha killing everyone at my school, right before my eyes, just to taunt me and make me beg for death. But Metal Sonic had only called upon a wrath greater than he could handle. Or so we thought.

In a flicker of lightning, I appeared across the park and tackled Metal at full speed, only to see that he hadn't budged. He blocked my attack with one arm. Metal then pulled back his unused fist and punched me in the stomach, but I didn't react either, being immune to pain in that form. But the next attack was effective. Metal spun around and landed a roundhouse kick to my face, sending me flying across the park, crashing into the forest. As I pushed myself up among the rubble of splintered trees, All I could see was a black tunnel, and the object of my aggression at the end. An explosion of chaotic energy burst from the point I was laying as I flew forth, summoning my katana and slicing at Metal with all the effort I could muster.

But once I was in his face, Metal summoned his own katana, with a serrated back edge. As our blades clashed, waves of chaos energy as sharp as our blades burst forth, cutting into the hillsides Metal then spun around and elbowed me in the stomach, the poisonous spike on his elbow stabbing into my stomach, infecting me with a powerful poison that without Trozae's assistance, I was guaranteed to die from. The stab caused me to flinch horribly, and my tunnel vision began to fade, my color returning to normal and my spines floating down. My vision blurred as in looked up and saw that Metal was draining all the energy from me, forming his own Superdark Form.

Metal smirked wide as he suddenly spun around and kicked me to the ground, landing amongst my friends and allies. They all ran to me and Nicky held me up while Ivy examined the wound. She gasped at the sight of the specific poison that had been used, one that was guaranteed fatal. It would draw negative chaos energy from the source of the poison endlessly, infecting the flow of chaos energy in the infected person's body until it caused their nervous stem to shut down permanently. The only was to prevent death would be to destroy the source of the dark energy. As she explained this to the team, Nicky's eyes widened and teared up in an instant, while she held me tighter and told everything would be ok. Ashley looked up toward Metal and growled, as the entire team quickly transformed into their character forms.

"YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR, YOU WONT SURVIVE THIS DAY!" Ashley looked as if she was almost ready to activate the Superdark form herself, but Metal just chuckled as the negative chaos energy was drawn from her and he absorbed it all, making himself stronger.

"Nobody has to die tonight except for one of you. Drew. Turn yourself over to me so I can finish the job, and I'll spare your friends lives, as well as the citizens of your pathetic planet." I stared for a moment from this. Behind my glazed eyes, it was unclear what my answer would be. Lauren was about to comment that I would never agree, until I interrupted her.

"Fine…" I slowly tried to push myself to my feet, while the rest of the team just stared in horror, wondering why I was so willing to do something like this. Nicky's eyes teared up more as she reached out for me and begged me not to do it, but it was too late. I had already made my decision. I slowly stumbled over to him and held my open wound, the combination of blood and poison dripping between my fingers. Once I got close, Metal's true plan was initiated. He quickly grabbed me and turned me around, holding me by the neck, and proceeded to fire multiple rounds at my currently defenseless girlfriend. Nicky held up her hands to block the attack, but it was useless either way. A massive cloud of smoke towered from where she was sitting, the rest of the team staring in horror at the sight, while I seemed to look as if I was going insane. My eyes shook horribly, my body limp, tears flowing in rivers.

"Do you see this Drew? Unless you and your team hand over the Chaos Emeralds, it will happen to every one of them!" He then aimed at Ivy, preparing to take out the only one who had any chance of saving me from the poison. In a fit of rage, I quickly summoned my katana and stabbed into his turbine, causing him to let go of me and reach for it to take it out before the katana became permanently jammed in him. I ran over to the smoke as it cleared, to find that Nicky was horribly maimed, barely conscious and crying silently, expecting this to be her final moments. I shook almost violently as I realized her condition, and quickly slid into the crater and held her up, holding her close to me.

"It's ok Nicky.. Everything's gonna be ok…. I promise…" My tears continued to flow, while she just smiled faintly and cuddled into my chest.

"I'm sorry hun… I wasn't strong enough…"

"No, Don't talk like that! You're gonna make it!"

"I love you Drew…" Before I could say another word, she was out cold. We had no idea if she had much longer. All we could do was hope for the best. Metal Sonic smirked wider at the sight, thinking that now I would be begging to die, but he was wrong.

"… Metal…" My body began to glow red, a vibrant shine that instilled fear into the wicked and courage into the hopeless. "I swear, you wont get away with this…" I slowly laid Nicky down and stood limply, my aura growing stronger by the second. Metal stared in confusion, wondering where this power was coming from. The rest of my team stared in amazement, knowing exactly where the power was coming from. I slowly turned and glared at Metal as my blurred vision seemed to be clearing, once again having Metal in my sights. My eyes slowly changed from their usual deep blue to emerald green.

In a flicker of red chaos energy, I appeared before him as Scion, both katana summoned and reflecting a glare of the sun in his eyes as the dark clouds above shattered. Metal was caught off guard and fell back, only to find that without his visual sensors even picking it up, I was already underneath him, kicking skyward and breaking his back. Metal flipped himself around and stared at me from above, only to find that I was gone again. His heat sensors then picked up a trail of energy leading from where I was just standing to directly above him. He tilted his head back to find that my heel was right over his head, and I landed an axe kick to his forehead, causing him to spin out of control and crash into the hillside.

Metal struggled to get up, but found that when I axe kicked his back, I had shattered part of his circuits, disabling his legs. He tried to turn on his turbine and fly, but that too was damaged from the katana being jammed in it. He looked up to see that I was already above him again, spinning down at mach five. Before he had the chance to crawl away, a gargantuan crater opened in the hillside, an explosion of red chaos energy filling the air.

When the light cleared, all that could be seen was a smoking crater with me standing in the middle of it, Metal Sonic being nothing but scrap metal laying in a heap before me. My wound healed shut, and I stood there staring at the sky, tears still flowing for the loss of my beloved.

But then I heard a familiar voice behind me. "You did great hun. Just don't show off that much next time, ok?" My eyes widened as I quickly turned and found that Nicky was standing before me, completely unscathed, despite her near-death condition I had seen her in only moments before. I stared in confusion for a moment, until I saw Lauren transformed into Liz behind her, with her hands glowing faintly. She had finally learned how to control her healing powers.

As reality came to me, I finally saw clearly that she was alive and well. Before she could say another word, I fell into her arms and held her tight, ignoring the crowd of survivors that were crowding around the smoldering crater.


	13. Limits

_Control Revamped _

_Chapter 13_

_Limits_

**I ran in a wide circle around a green hedgehog wearing a black cloak and flame-shaped red shades, who seemed unphased by the battle that was ensuing, while I just scowled at him, his currently emerald green eyes glaring. "Why wont you just stay down Scourge?!"**

"**You should know better, kid. I've read your fan fictions, and I'm one of your favorite villains. You should know better than to ever count me out." Scourge quickly rose a blackened hand and fired a beam of dark chaos energy, leaving a massive explosion in my running path, but I simply widened the circle to avoid the pothole. The rest of the team finally began to run onto the scene. Scourge had cornered me alone, and it took some time for the rest of the team to show up. **

"**Drew, we're ready! Let us in!" Lauren had her Chaos Emerald at the ready to transform, but I interrupted her. **

"**No, I've got him on the ropes! I have a plan!" Suddenly, the wide circle I was running it slowly became a red tornado, larger than any I had created before. Scourge just scowled as he felt himself being bashed from all sides with glancing blows, but recovering instantly from every one. **

"**Is that all you've got?!" It wasn't. I suddenly went into a spindash and crashed into his head, bouncing myself toward the eye of the tornado, then using the wind I had created to control myself mid-air, and spun around as the wind followed me, suddenly coming to a screeching halt a hundred yards from him as the wind caught up in a few seconds, while I began to convert all the chaos energy I could into one attack. The rest of the team stared as I smirked and took off. Then disaster struck. **

**Just as I was in front of Scourge, a red flash went off, and I returned to human form, and Scourge grabbed me by my shirt and held me up. "Wow, that's just pathetic. I may be a villain, but one thing any warrior should know is their limits. And you just pushed yours too far." With one swing of his arm, I was tossed over to the rest of my team, and I was caught by Nicky and Lauren, As they looked up with a glare and stared at Scourge, he disappeared in a flicker of violet flame.**

"**Drew, what the hell were you doing?! You're not the leader of this team, and you shouldn't be showing off all the time! This is the third battle this week that you've deformed in the middle of battle and we lost him!" I was just sitting in an old chair at my house, staring at the floor, staying silent throughout the lecture Lauren was giving me. **

"**Seriously hun, you're not the only one of this team." I slowly looked up to Nicky, didn't expect her to join this lecture, but she immediately shut up when she noticed the look in my eyes. I was clearly ashamed of myself for screwing up so badly, so she left it at that, and the room grew silent. **

"**.. Drew, you gotta stop doing that, ok?… If you're gonna do something that powerful, do it earlier on so you don't screw us all over again." Lauren just slowly walked away and left with Chaos Control, with the rest of the team besides Nicky, who stayed there and held me for a moment to make sure I was ok. **

**The next day, the inevitable happened. During a patrol, Scourge landed a tactical assault on a power plant. He was planning to detonate it and take out a multi-mile radius with the blast. For once, I was the last on the scene. Once I was there, the battle was already heavily underway. Dani was standing between Scourge and the reactor, making sure he couldn't put a scratch on it, Liz assisting with her own Eclipse Barriers. Meanwhile, the rest of the scene was a clusterfuck of light beams, dark beams, Oni aura, flying quills, and razor claws. In my current state of mind, it was difficult for me to keep track of. **

**Honestly… after the lecture I had been given the night before, I was afraid to join the fight, for the off chance that I'd screw up again. For a few minutes, I just sat there as I watched the rest of my teammates being volleyed around with ease by a ricocheting green and black ball, as well as large and powerful pulses of chaos energy. Although they had teamwork on their side, we were still amateurs. We weren't real heroes. And I was the least of them. This entire time, I may have acted like I was fighting like this just to do the right thing… but every fight I was in was fueled by something else. Let it be revenge, the rush of battle, or the endorsement deals I could get from it… I was never all into it. **

**As I began to ponder this while watching them, I let out a sigh and slowly dropped my Chaos Emerald near the scene, and slowly began to walk away. I thought that someone else should have gotten that Chaos Emerald. It didn't belong to me. It couldn't. But only after a few steps, something got my attention. The battle had gone silent.**

"**Hey kid. Turn around." It was Scourge. I had to listen. As I slowly turned around, I saw a horrible sight. He had Crystal by the throat, holding up a blade of dark chaos to her neck. I gasped at the sight and let out a little growl. "Come on kid. You don't ant me to kill her, do ya? Then fight me… Fight me and show me how powerful you really are!" **

**I just growled more and clenched my fists at the sight. I only had one choice. I couldn't let him hurt her. I had to defend my beloved Nicky, and my teammates. Little did I know, my eyes had just changed from their usual deep blue to not Scion's emerald eyes, but a crimson red. "Fine… You want a fight… I wont hold back anything…" I didn't even plan what happened next. It just came to me. Like a natural instinct, hidden deep within my soul. **

**As Scourge threw Crystal aside, I ran in at human form, and reached down to grab my Emerald. "Chaos…" Just as it was in my hands, I burst into a red flame of chaos energy, becoming Scion in an instant, but what came next was even more spectacular.**

"**CONTROL!" My hedgehog body suddenly became nothing but a mass of red chaos energy, in the solid form of his normal body. Super Form in miniature version. Control Form. And the moment I took on this form, my senses peaked, and I broke a new land speed of mach ten, and ran in a wide circle, swiping past Scourge, but never touching him, only causing him to spin out of control. The rest of the team stared in awe, and for a moment, it seemed like I was gone. That was, before I ran in from the opposite direction, and landed a flying punch into Scourge's face.**

**The impact was so great, that if it weren't for the overwhelming sound of the sonic boom, we would have heard his neck break during the spilt second before the inertia caught up with him and sent Scourge flying across the plains beyond the power plant and crashing into a hillside. Before he could even get up from the impact, another surprise caught him. **

**As he opened his eyes, he could see what looked like a blue star above. It was Control Form Crystal. "This is what you get for holding me for ransom!" She quickly held her arms to the sky, creating a blue star above her head, with she fired down upon him. As Scourge tried to use Chaos Control to escape it, he felt something stab into his stomach. He looked down to find a few quills, all glowing indigo, jabbed into him. Control Form Trozae was only a few dozen yards away. After a matter of two seconds, he was inevitably paralyzed. **

"**NO! THIS CANT HAPPEN!" With the power he could muster, he surrounded himself in a barrier of dark chaos energy, only to have it barely absorb the impact, and shatter in front of him. The flash from the starburst blinded him, as well as burning him severely. But it was only the beginning. He found himself surrounded in a bright blue forcefield, to look out of it and see that Control Form Dani was nearby. He was then swung around four times, before being thrown through the air at incredible speeds. **

**And who did he run into in the air other than Control Form Grim, turned entirely white, who then used his immense strength to shove his hand right through Scourge, spurting blood out his back, and making him cough some up. Scourge was then grabbed by the spine, literally, and spun multiple times before being thrown towards Ashez, who was entirely green at the time. Just with one swing of her claws, five streaks of green chaos energy split him apart, but due to his advanced regeneration abilities, he was still alive, and could potentially return to normal, if he was just given the chance to disperse into a mass of chaos energy. **

**So the final blow would have to do it if we had a chance. Liz suddenly came flying down from above with her wing spread, and surrounded in a mass of now yellow flames. She dove directly through Scourge, and burned what was left of him to a crisp in a tornado of yellow fire. After a few seconds, we all stood at the side, waiting for it to die out. And it did quite abruptly. **

**I was the first to deform. Exactly a minute after my transformation into Control Form, I returned to human form, the Chaos Emerald in my hand blackened. In a matter of a few seconds, the rest of the team deformed as well. And with Lauren's descent, the flames died out. **

**And in our horror, we stared into the smoldering crater at the remains of Scourge. Which were still moving. In a grotesque and scratchy voice, with his empty eye sockets glowing violet, he spoke. "You havnt seen the last of me…" Before we could find a way to stop him, he dispersed into chaos energy, awaiting his time to reform. **

**After a few seconds, Lauren turned to me and smiled wide. "You did great bro. That new form was genius! Sure, we didn't destroy him, but I'm sure with more practice and a better strategy, we will soon." Of course, I couldn't help but smile from the praise. **

"**Thanks sis. Now I just hope we don't get yelled at for destroying the power cables headed into the city." I turned my head to see that the entire city behind us was blackened. Lucky us. We actually shut down the power for most of the eastern seaboard for the second time in world history. **


	14. Choices

_**Control Revamped**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Choices**_

Grim's fist is caught by the mechanical hand of Metal Sonic, who then pulls him closer and lands a powerful, electrically charged punch into his stomach, which throws him tumbling backwards into a brick wall, crumbling it on impact. Liz stares at the wreckage for a moment, before unleashing a powerful torrent of white fire, which Metal easily overpowers with his own black flames. But while distracted by the torrent of flames in front of him, I appear behind him and try to land a strike with my katana, but Metal easily turns around and continues to fire flames from the back end of his turbine, and attempts to grab the blade.

But instead, I smirk wide as both our attacks are blocked by a forcefield, which Dani had created around Metal's hand, trapping him in place. Metal just glared as I suddenly broke off my gold buckles, flickered backwards about a dozen meters, then back forth and landed a solid punch to his face, which caused his right arm to be torn off from the shoulder, while his hand was still caught in the forcefield.

The moment Metal fell back after breaking his arm off, Trozae fired an acid emitting quill into the hole in his hull, releasing the acid into his circuitry. Metal began to short circuit, and while he was frozen in place, Ashez dashed over and removed his other arm with her bare claws, and Crystal jumped on him, pinning him to the ground, then driving orbs of blue flame into the holes where his shoulders were, welding them shut to prevent his arms from reattaching.

We all jumped back and stared at him pitifully laying on the ground, and scowled at the beast. But before backing up, Liz gave him a quick kick. "To think he use to give us so much trouble…"

"Especially me." Everyone turned to Trozae, who was glaring darker than the others. "I can never effect him, since he's not alive. Only my acid quills work, and you guys gotta open him up for me first."

I just chuckled a little and stepped further back. "We all know this guy can regenerate pretty fast, so lets finish him before he gets the chance. We'll need to use our full power. Ready guys?"

"Ready!" We all summoned forth the power of our Chaos Emeralds, and our eyes changed colors, to the colors of the gems we held. "CHAOS CONTROL!" In a great multi-colored flash, we all took on the colors of our individual Chaos Emeralds, the Control Form.

But Metal just stared at this development inquisitively. "Impressive. I've never seen this ability before… But once is enough." Of course, as soon as I heard him say this, I forced the rest of the team to back up, as Metal was suddenly engulfed in a burst of black chaos energy, and entire body, including his severed arms, lifted into the air and turned solid black. The welded holes in his arms opened back up, then his arms reattached, completing his form. "Your… 'Control Form'… is now mine… but why such a pitiful name?… why not… CHAOS FORM!"

We stared in horror as Metal slowly floated higher into the sky with a massive array of black lightning surrounding him. We could only wonder what kind of destructive power was held in his new form. He slowly tilted his head downward to stare at us, and at that moment we knew we had a fight on a whole other level on our hands. "… Get ready guys… as soon as he moves… freestyle it. None of our strategies is gonna mean anything right now."

There was a moment of silence. The whole world, as they watched, held their breath in suspense.

Before they could even see me or Metal move, we were duking it out in a high-speed battle at mach ten, explosions of crimson and black chaos energy spiraling out of control in the air. After just a few seconds, it had become a blood red tornado, rising high into the heavens and summoning black lightning from the sky. And the tornado suddenly was shattered as I was thrown backwards from the eye of the storm, paralyzed from the literal shock I had just been given.

Crystal just stared at where I had landed, then growled ferociously, before unleashing a massive array of blue stars upon him. But Metal Sonic simply began to backhand each one, deflecting them toward the surrounding buildings, clouding the battlefield in smoke and dust from the debris. Crystal stared around for a moment, before her eyes widened in horror as Metal appeared behind her. The rest of the team could hear nothing but a sudden squelch of flesh, and all went silent. Then another. And another. By the time the smoke had cleared, all that could be seen was a mangled mess of flesh surrounding the battlefield, and Metal standing over the only remaining whole body.

Crystal stared off to the side as she saw me returned to human form, my hazed blue eyes staring at her from my severed head. She could only see this for a moment though, for her eyes teared up an instant later, overwhelmed by the sight. She slowly looked back up to Metal Sonic hovering over her, who was trying to decide the most gruesome way to dispatch her. She was already quickly bleeding out from the hole in her back, so whatever he did, he had to decide fast. Metal started to reach towards her, planning to entirely eviscerate her as the world watched, but before his hand could reach, he froze in place.

Crystal just stared up at the blackened sky and continued to cry, as a single pin of light shone down upon her forehead. "T… T-take me back… s-so I can stop this…" At that moment, the seven Chaos Emeralds rose, and they took on a powerful blue shine, and the beam of light from the heavens quickly spread across the planet, and the universe.

She awoke laying next to me, the morning before the fight, with her head resting on my chest. She slowly lifted her head and stared up at me for a moment, a tear coming to her eyes as she held me tight and began to wait for me to wake up, not wanting to leave me. She just silently began to think to wonder… was it real?.. Or was it just a dream?… She had never accessed her time control powers bon that scale before… but she also knew that in dire circumstances, their powers could easily break their former limits. She just had to wait and see.

That entire morning, due to the close brush with death, she had important questions for the future running through her head. A lot of them involving her and I. Later that morning, I was up and making breakfast for the two of us, including a large load of bacon, knowing how much of a carnivore she was, and she interrupted my dazed state with one of those questions.

"Hun?.."

"Yeah?.."

"… Do you really think… that living as heroes… we would really be able to have kids?…" I just froze from that question, having pondered it myself several times, and slowly lowered my head.

"… I know… it's dangerous… but that's why we cant rest until we've beaten them all… until we set the world straight, and make it a safe place for them both…"

"… Just two?"

"We've been over this hun, I really don't think I can handle more than two… We've faced death multiple times already, and we fight evils from beyond our world daily, and yet the idea of having more than two kids scares me more than that."

She giggled a little from this, a very faint smile coming across her face. ".. Alright.." She slowly got up from her seat and came up behind me, wrapping her arms around me tight and tenderly. "Just Aiyana and Evan then…"

Later that day, the entire team met up in New York, were we were going to meet up with an eleven o'clock news crew. Trey was being his usual hyperactive self, walking backwards in front of us, not caring who he would walk into. "So Drew, how long until the interview?"

"We've still got an hour dude, don't spaz on us… Nicky, you ok?" We all turned to stare at her for a moment, due to her extremely odd behavior. She was staring around timidly, as if awaiting something. When she realized we were all staring, she froze and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Y-yeah, just fine…" We stared at her for a moment, and Liz, being one who doesn't take lightly to being BS'd, was the first to speak.

"We're not buyin it sis. Come on, whatever it is, you can tell us. We're a team, and more than that, we're friends. Please, tell us…"

"Seriously Nicky." Ashley stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and DanI came up on her other side.

"Whatever's bothering you, we can help…" After a few moment, she seemed to break, and finally decided to tell us.

"W-well… I-"

"It'll have to wait guys…" I immediately pointed out Metal Sonic staring at us from a distance. His menacing stare, and the fact that those walking around him hadn't even noticed his appearance yet, until about a second later, when somebody jumped and screamed, causing everyone to run off. He didn't mean to be discreet at all. "Alright team… let's bring him down." We all slowly transformed into our hero forms, but once Nicky had become Crystal, she let out a soft gulp, just before the entire scene she had witnessed before began to unfold before her.

Soon enough, Metal was on the ground and armless. I just chuckled a little and stepped further back. "We all know this guy can regenerate pretty fast, so lets finish him before he gets the chance. We'll need to use our full power. Ready guys?"

"WAIT!" We all turned and stared at Crystal, knowing she never acted this way, and something had to be horribly wrong for her to react this way.

"What's wrong hun?…"

".. I tried to tell you earlier… this all happened before… but I reversed time at the last second before I died… If we use the Control form now, he'll copy it and kill us all!" We all gasped in terror, knowing that he would be capable of such a thing. If he were to copy the Control form, he would likely have power equal to the Superdark form, and could tear us apart.

"… alright then.. What do we do now?"

"Cower before me." Metal suddenly spun his legs around and kicked us all off our feet, landing us on our backs as he quickly stood, and reattached his arms in a few bolts of lightning. As we quickly tried to get up, he unleashed a dome of lightning with a mass of energy he had been saving throughout the battle, throwing us back and causing us all to return to human form, my Chaos Emerald falling out of me and bouncing across the wreckage to Nicky, while I struggled to move, my back badly damaged from the landing.

Nicky struggled to get up, pushing herself to her knees, soon noticing the red Chaos Emerald next to her, while her blue Emerald was still in her hands. ".. Maybe.. I can stop him… If I use two at once…" Nicky slowly reached for it, grasping one of the two Emeralds in each hand.

And a miracle began. We all stared over at her with widened eyes and the two aura's of red and blue chaos energy began to change her into something so much greater than Crystal. She first took on Crystal's form, but her fur slowly became bright violet, and her spines grew longer, tilting outward at the bottom. She grew a large tuft of red hair hanging over her face and down her back, and her jeans rolled up to her knees, revealing all of her boots. Her gloves turned red and her shirt violet, with torn shoulder straps hanging down over them. The instant the transformation was done, we all knew who she was. But Metal just stared in confusion.

"Who are you?!"

"The name's Kris… The Shooting Star!" Before Metal had any clue what he was facing, he was surrounded by a violet and red blur, and as he was about to attack, he froze and looked down to his cheek, to find a ninja star, also known as the almighty shuriken, stabbed into him. Before he knew it, his visual sensors were overloaded by a sudden flash, coming from the blur. Kris had just set off a Solaris Flare. As his sensors came back online, he looks at himself to find that he's covered in shuriken, and Kris has stopped moving a few dozen yards away.

"Now for the big finale." She slowly held up both hands and summoned a shuriken between each finger, then lit them on fire and charged them with light. Metal got into position, and Kris threw them all, which he dodged a few, but when he attempted to catch one, he found that it instead went right through his hand, leaving a melted hole. Kris just smirked wider and she held up both arms, and a massive array of shuriken appeared hovering around her, which began to spin at high speeds and lit aflame. Metal's eyes widened at the sight, knowing what was in store for him.

"SHOOTING STAR STORM!" The array of flaming shuriken spun towards him as shooting stars, piercing him on impact, leaving clean cuts straight through. Just as the last shuriken broke through his back, Kris got into a three-point racing stance, and lit herself ablaze in the same fashion. "Burn in hell, rust bucket."

In one sudden flash of flames and light, Kris was standing with her back to a crater, on the opposite side of where Metal was standing. But Metal was gone. All that was left was a mess of nanytes. She slowly turned around and prepared a simple attack to destroy what was left, but in a flash of chaos energy, she returned to human form, both the Chaos Emeralds in her hands having gone dead. Metal's remains then disappeared with Chaos Control. She just sighed, then let out a soft smirk as she walked over to us and helped me up.

"That was awesome hun!… heh… Looks like we still have a lot to learn, huh?"

"Yeah… but as a team, I think we can learn pretty fast… You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"… If we still have our powers when Aiyana is born… doesn't that mean that she'll become Kris?"


	15. Power of Friends

_Control Revamped_

_Chapter 15_

_Power of Friends_

"**Come on guys, we cant lose to a spineless blob!" I ran in with my katana drawn, and stopped before Chaos as I swung to sever his head. Just as before the blade touched his neck, it opened up and the blade slipped through without contact. Quickly reacting, I used the same swift motion to flip sideways and land in a one armed handstand, then slice at his knees, only to have the same result. As a last resort, I used the force of that swipe to spin myself around, and land an axe kick on his head, but Chaos split in two and made a copy of himself. Both of them grabbed my foot during the swing, and swung me into the metal fence next to us, leaving me caught in it. **

**As I stared at an upside-down world while I was stuck there, I could see Trozae curve in from the right in a spindash, and allow the Chaos clone to absorb her, only to then be injected with a paralytic neurotoxin. The clone came splashing down in a puddle, and the original Chaos quickly absorbed it's mass, leaving out the toxin. Just as he was half way through absorbing it, he then lashed the entire mass out to his left and whipped it at Crystal, whose blue flame shroud was immediately extinguished. **

"**Need help bro?" Grim ran up to me while Chaos was distracted by defending against Liz's white flames, and pulled me outta the fence, although I landed on my head. I flipped myself upright and thought for a moment, taking a close look at Chaos. At that moment, I noticed something odd about him. He shouldn't be able to withstand that heat so easily, or produce such a mass for himself. There had to be some trick to it. Then I noticed something glowing in his stomach. **

"**What the hell is that?…" At that moment, Chaos slung an arm around toward me, and pinned me to the fence, slowly coating my face in his liquid form and suffocating me. I was just about to black out, when I saw a green flash, and I was dropped. The last thing I saw as I lay on the ground was several flashes of blue, yellow, white, green, and indigo. **

**A short while later, I woke with a circle of faces in my view, five very familiar faces. I could barely understand what they were saying due to them all taking at once and my head still spinning. But I knew what the first thing I said was. "Where's Dani?…" Everybody froze. They stared around for a moment, and Lauren had a slight glare on her face. **

"**Oh not this crap again…" She stormed off and found Dani hiding in the crowd with all the random people who were watching the fight. DanI looked as if she had no clue what was coming. But after so many lectures, we're sure she knew. "What the HELL Dani?! You can't keep running off like this!"**

"**I told you guys… I'm not cut out for the team… My Chaos Emerald should have gone to.. Well, anyone else!"**

"**Damnit Dani!… You are NOT worthless to this team, or anyone. Without you, we would all be dead! Without you, countless innocent people would be dead! You gotta stop treating yourself that way… Otherwise, we WILL have to boot you from the team…" As Lauren stormed away, Dani just sulked among the crowd, the paparazzi for once not feeling the urge to take a storm of pictures. **

**Far off in an uncharted fraction of a cave system deep beneath the heart of the continent, Scourge was laying back on a chair he had swiped from an elderly man, checking out an old golden pocket watch he stole the same man's father's grave. "Chaos screwed up again today. I swear, he's nuthin but a mindless little freak. Without being able to get those Chas Emeralds, he's got nuthin. I'm glad he's not part of our group. **

"**I concur." Metal was leaning against a wall, playing target practice with the bats. "If it weren't for the fact that he's still a decent fighter, I personally would have destroyed him ages ago."**

"**Don't forget, you two have been dumbfounded by the same group an equal number of times." The two of them looked to a pair of red and green poisonous eyes hiding at the back of the room, staring from the shadows. "Maybe it's time… that I join the game… my pawns.."**

**That night, Dani was randomly walking around the Grand Canyon, where she knew she could get some time alone. Thanks to Chaos Control, it wasn't too hard for her to get there. Nobody else on the team knew. Or so she though. At that distance, there was no way for her to contact us. But one team member was more compassionate than the rest, and followed her. A startled Dani turned around to find that the one following her was Ashley. "O-oh… Hey Ash…"**

"**Hey Dani…" She quickly caught up and took a place beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen Dandan… I know how you feel… I use to think the same way as you.. Sometimes I still think I'm worthless to this team… but then I look back to all the great things we've done. Remember the battle against Black Doom? **

"**Heh… yeah… I cut off his left arm."**

"… **Why don't you ever use bladed forcefields like you did then?"**

"**They aren't that good… None of them are very sharp, unless I'm in Super Form."**

"**Oh yeah… guess that makes us a perfect team. You're the defense, and I'm the offense, with my laser claws."**

"**I guess so…" **

"**Aww, how wonderful. Friendship at it's finest. What worthless droll…" The two of them turned their heads to the left to find Mephiles seeping out of the shadows of the canyon, finally revealing himself to the team. **

"**Mephiles…" Ashley hissed as she transformed into Ashez. "We know it was you who convinced Drew to lay under the falling building that day…"**

"**Yes, it was me. And it was me who convinced you all that using the Dark Form was right. I can clearly see that plan had failed… Ah, Danielle… what a pleasant little girl… always willing to stand back and let the real fighters handle it all." At that moment, they turned around to find that the real Mephiles was behind them, and the one in front was just an illusion. "Why don't you just sit back while I destroy Ashley?"**

**Dani was paralyzed. Mephiles was a physical embodiment of darkness. One of her worst fears. Mephiles could see this in her gaze, and smirk spread across his face. In an instant, she was sealed in an orb of darkness, leaving her unable to see anything past it.**

"**You bastard!" Ashez charged at him on all fours, and leapt above him and she came down with all claws barred, ready to tear him apart. Mephiles simply dodged to his left and grabbed her by the arm, then making his own arm grow gargantuan and brutish, swinging her into the cliffside, and leaving her in a crater. As the dust closely cleared, she revealed to be deformed, and badly injured. Her hand fell and her Chaos Emerald bounced out, rolling across the ground. **

"… **I'm useless… I cant even fight when I want to… This team is better off without me…" Dani was about to just curl up in the shadows and left herself slip into the darkness, but a faint light slipped into her world. A green shine at the bottom of what seemed to be an endless pit. She slowly dove down in the darkness, swimming to the bottom as the light in her view grew stronger, and she herself began to shine sky blue. Once she reached the bottom, she found Ashley's green Chaos Emerald awaiting her. **

"**.. This… This is Ashley's…" She began to think back to all the times her teammates defended her. All the times they saved her. And the kind words they've said. Their encouragement. The people she had saved. "… I cant give up… I cant just sit by any longer…" She slowly stood on the bottom of the pit, and held one Chaos Emerald in each hand. "This is for Ash… for Nicky… For Lauren, and Drew, and Trey, and Ivy! For the team!" The aura around her began to slowly seep through the shadow barrier, and a moment later, a miracle took place. "Chaos… CONTROL!" **

**In a green and sky blue explosion of chaos energy, the shadow seal shattered, and in it's place stood Dani the Fox, but with green markings, her sweatpants cut short, and the sleeves off her shirt, the jacket gone. She had borrowed Ashez powers. She had become Razor Dani. **

"**WHAT?! HOW?!" Mephiles stepped back for a moment, unable to believe her spike in power. **

"**This is the power of the friendship that you earlier called 'worthless droll'." Dani suddenly created a forcefield beneath his feet that bounced him into the air, and as he came falling back down, Dani created a forcefield aiming at him in his path, covered in a dozen bladed spikes. Mephiles crashed into it and was pierced in an instant, liquid darkness pouring from his wounds. "Not done yet." At that moment, he was bounced back into the air, only to land in a heap inside an spherical forcefield. He pummeled at it's sides to escape, but found it no use. He quickly glared at her and growled loudly. **

"**You'll all die… By MY hand!"**

"**Doubt it." In a split second, the inside of the sphere was coated in blades, and the barrier collapsed on Mephiles, stabbing and crushing him. As a last insult, she swung the barrier into the cliffside and left him in the wreckage, then ran over to Ashley and took her to the nearest hospital. **


	16. Eclipse Oni

_Control Revamped_

_Chapter 16_

_Eclipse Oni_

**Metal Sonic hovers over us with a menacing glare, and a wide smirk on his face, which as a new improvement, ha had given himself an actual jaw, instead of a solid steel muzzle. The rest of the team surrounds him, Liz hovering a few dozen yards away, the DanI standing on a forcefield, and the rest of the team on the ground beneath him. We all knew that he was only getting stronger, and that we couldn't use the Control form in front of him. We had to throw him off. I quickly looked over to Crystal with a smirk as she looked back and changed back into Nicky. "Shooting Star!" I threw my Chaos Emerald to her, and he took hold of it along with her own, quickly erupting in a red and blue lightshow, emerging as Kris. **

"**This pest again?" Metal Sonic smirked wide. I know all her tricks already." Just as Kris began to fire her array of Solar Shuriken, Metal created a deep violet forcefield, deflecting them all. As the array of shuriken spread on all directions, the rest of the team dove for cover, besides Dani, who deflected the attacks just as easily. As a last resort, Kris threw herself into a solar spindash, and flew into the air with a homing attack, crashing into the forcefield with ludicrous force. Metal noticed the forcefield cracking, and quickly dove to the side as it shattered, Kris passing by him by an inch. **

**Just as she passed, Metal charged his fist with violet lightning, and punched her from behind, breaking the spindash, and timing it just well enough to land it in her stomach as she was upside-down. Blood spurt from her mouth as she flew back, landing in a crater on the side of a building, and falling limply to the ground, suddenly changing back to Nicky, both Chaos Emeralds in her hands having gone gray, their power temporarily gone. **

**I glared at Metal darkly, knowing that now both me and Nicky were out of commission, and it was up to the remainder of the team. The rest of the team looked to each other, trying to figure out the best course of action from there. Then Liz got a brilliant idea. "Trey, deform, now!" She as well returned to human form, and tossed her yellow Chaos Emerald to Trey, he now having both white and yellow. As I stared at this, my eyes widened in surprise. I had already deciphered what kind of destructive force that fusion would have. I quickly ran for cover to brace myself for a display like no other. **

"**Eclipse Angel… and Byaku Oni… as one…" he slowly rose them both up to his sides, and began to charge every ounce of power he could within them. "Chaos…. CONTROL!" At that moment, a massive explosion of yellow and white chaos energy arose around him, and within them, the forms of Liz and grim could be seen, moving towards each other. **

**Then disaster. As they were about to impact, Liz's form took on something purely angelic, and Grim's took on the darkest of Oni forms, and on contact, a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck him, the divine strike throwing him back, and the eruption of chaos threw Metal into a spiral, removing a leg, while Trey landed against a crumbled wall. **

"**AH!… You brats… I'll be back to finish you after a few repairs…" he quickly grabbed his severed leg and used Chaos Control to escape, while I ran to Nicky to help her up, then we all went to Trey. We huddled around him as he slowly sat up. **

"**Ugh…. Dude, what the fuck was that?…" After a few moments, they looked to me, seeing that I was somehow the wisest amongst us. Not the smartest, but wisest. **

"… **Well, my guess is, that combining demon powers with angel powers is a divine chemical concoction for a mini nuke." **

"**Well, makes sense…" Lauren looked a little displeased for a moment. We all looked to her with concern. "What's wrong Lauren?…"**

"… **I guess that mean's we'll never get to see or use Auron or Charm…" I let out a sigh, and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Don't worry, we'll figure this out…"**

**Later that day, Trey and Lauren were slowly walking around the untouched part of the city as they tried to relax after the battle. Lauren just kept staring at the ground, and let out another sigh. Trey stared with concern, knowing just what was on her mind. **

"… **Hun… Come on, talk to me…"**

"… **We can never have anything, can we?… We cant combine our powers… we cant get a break to be normal… and…" She sighed a little louder, a tear falling for once, despite her normal rock-solid facade. "… We cant even be a real couple, just because of an age difference…" **

"**Hun…"**

"**FACE IT! I'm nineteen, and you're still fifteen…"**

"**Sixteen soon though."**

"**That's not the point!… I… I want more for us… but just because of the fuckin' law, and the fact that nothing in our lives is personal anymore, we cant have that…" Then Trey finally snapped. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and turned her, forcing her to look at him. **

"**Lauren… Who gives a fuck what they think?.. I know I don't… So what if we have to break the fuckin law. Like they could stop us. I'd kick anyone's ass if they tried to split us up." Lauren was shocked, and silent. She couldn't believe she was hearing this from him. Yet she knew it was true. After a few moments, a smile spread across her face, and a tear of joy fell. She slowly pulled him close and held on tight, Trey returning the gesture. **

"… **I love you Trey…"**

"**I love you too Lauren…" After a few moments of stillness and silence, they pulled their heads from each other's shoulders, and gazed deep into each other's eyes, an finally, both leaned in and shared their long awaited first kiss. **

"**Aww, how beautiful. And pathetic." They both slowly broke the kiss and gave Metal Sonic a confident glare, then stood beside each other as they held each other's hands tight. **

"**Fuck off metalhead…" Lauren smiled a bit wider as she stepped away and handed Trey her Chaos Emerald again. "Go for it hun…"**

**Trey smirked wide and he slowly crossed his arms in front of him, a Chaos Emerald in each hand. "This is for you hun… and for our future…" he gave a quick lil smirk. "Say hi to the hero form of lil Richard…" Lauren blushed at the mention of their future son's name. But before she could think much of it, a great tower of yellow and white chaos energy shot into the sky, and a new hero emerged.**

**The red hedgehog's black markings spread further down his spines, and the tips then turned white. His cloak changed to yellow with white trim, wearing a gray t shirt underneath, and white jeans. His sneakers were deep blue with darker flame marking on them. He had become Auron the Hedgehog, the Lunar Oni. "Let's rock."**

"**Hm? WHA-" In an instant, Auron was across the battlefield with a white Oni aura charged around him that shone like moonlight, and landed a powerful flying punch into Metal's face, sending him tumbling back. **

"**LUNAR ONI BLITZ!!" He suddenly became a beam of moonlight, and charged past him in an instant, then landing a roundhouse kick to Metal's back, breaking the turbine. Metal fell to the ground before him and tried his best to hold himself up. "Wow, Metal. You're making this too easy. Maybe I should finish this real quick." Auron slowly held up his right hand, and clenched it into a fist, a sudden spark of white lightning surrounding it. **

"**N-NO! WHAT IS THIS POWER?!" Auron just smirked wide and chuckled. **

"**This is the power of my future family." Auron suddenly reared back his hand in a claw-like open position, it suddenly being surrounded with a large mass of raw power, as a beam of light came down from the moon above and charged it to it's maximum potential. "LUNAR ONI FIST!!!" In one swift motion, he swung his hand down and crushed Metal into the ground, unleashing a massive tower of white energy shooting skyward. After a few moments of blinding light, the scene found was nothing but a crater where Trey stood, but Metal nowhere to be seen. He had escaped. But no matter. The day had been won.**

**Trey slowly walked back over to Lauren and took her hand tight. "Come on hun… Let's go home…" They slowly walked off toward the edge of the city and passers-by stared in awe. Nobody who witnessed that fight would ever question the power of love for as long as they live. **


End file.
